Baby, it's cold outside
by BringMeBackHome
Summary: Six années se sont écoulées depuis la première rencontre entre Karin Kurosaki et Tôshirô Hitsugaya. Six années durant lesquelles l'humaine et le dieu de la mort ont vieilli, muri et évolué loin l'un de l'autre. Six ans, c'est long et le destin a décidé qu'il était temps pour eux que leur chemin se recroise, lors d'une soirée hivernale. Tite Kubo possède tous les personnages.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à **Tite Kubo**. (merci de remuer le couteau dans la plaie)

 **Note de l'auteur :** C'est mon premier one-shot sur l'univers de **Bleach** , alors s'il vous plait, montrez vous à la fois critiques et indulgents si jamais l'envie vous prend de laisser une review, ce que j'apprécierais énormément.

* * *

La neige tombait depuis quelques heures à présent, continuant de recouvrir la ville d'une couche de blanc incroyablement pur. Les lampadaires éclairaient les rues de Karakura alors que peu de personnes semblaient être capables d'affronter le froid de ce début de décembre. En effet, les rues étaient quasiment désertes ; les magasins étaient en train de fermer et les enfants avaient depuis longtemps quitté les parcs de jeux. Il était vrai que la température glaciale qui s'abattait sur la ville saisissait tout le corps et d'une manière peu plaisante. Ce froid qui s'immisce dans votre corps doucement, mais sûrement vous faisant trembler sans que vous puissiez le contrôler. Celui qui pique vos joues et votre nez, les faisant rosir, celui qui gerce vos lèvres et celui qui ne vous donne qu'une seule et unique envie : celle de rester chez vous, de vous mettre au chaud.

Étonnement, Karin Kurosaki en cette période de l'année, souhaitait tout, sauf rester chez elle. Elle était, en passant, la seule de la famille à aimer cette saison, la seule à admirer ce paysage et à être capable d'en expliquer toute sa beauté et son attrait. Sur le bord de sa fenêtre fermée, la fillette à présent devenue une belle adolescente ne pouvait se lasser de regarder les flocons de neige descendre lentement du ciel pour venir embrasser le sol. Elle trouvait cela apaisant et en ce moment, c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin ; les cours lui prenaient du temps et de l'énergie, sans compter l'équipe de football mixte de la ville dont elle était la capitaine. Elle était exténuée et les fêtes de Noël qui approchaient à grands pas n'allaient pas réellement arranger les choses. Souvent, elle se demandait comment son frère avait bien pu réussir ses études tout en étant un Shinigami, surtout à cause des nombreux combats qui l'avaient opposé à la Soul Society, à Aizen ou encore aux Quincy (plus tout ceux dont elle n'avait pas connaissance). Elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais, alors que comparé à lui, ses occupations étaient bien plus calmes et sûres.

Malgré tout ce qui se passait dans sa tête, l'adolescente ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant une telle vue, tout semblait parfait une fois recouvert de blanc. Tout semblait plus pur, plus sincère, plus vrai, plus réel et irréel en même temps ; c'était étrange et l'adolescente n'arrivait pas encore à parfaitement le décrire. Sans réfléchir, elle quitta rapidement la chambre qu'elle partageait avec sa jumelle et descendit deux par deux les marches de l'escalier qui la menèrent au salon-cuisine-entrée. Elle se hâta de saisir son gros manteau à capuche ; qu'elle enfila rapidement, son bonnet ; qu'elle déposa à la va-vite sur sa tête, sa grande écharpe en laine ; qu'elle enroula autour de son cou et ses gants qui recouvraient à présent ses fins doigts. Ce fut en lâchant un fort **« Je sors ! »** pour être certaine qu'au moins l'un des membres de sa famille puisse l'entendre qu'elle claqua la porte d'entrée.

Une fois dehors, dans le froid, les flocons lui tombant doucement sur le visage, Karin se demanda pourquoi elle avait mis tant de temps à sortir. Certes la température glaciale lui piquait les joues et le nez, de plus, le froid commençait, doucement, mais sûrement à s'immiscer en elle et pourtant, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante. La tête levée vers le ciel, à présent aussi noir que ses cheveux et les mains dans les poches de son manteau, l'adolescente laissa l'un de ses rares sourires qui dévoilaient ses dents prendre place sur son visage. Elle resta comme cela, devant chez elle, pendant un nombre incalculable de minutes, appréciant la simplicité de ce moment qui l'apaisait. Sentant que le froid deviendrait rapidement insoutenable, elle finit par se mettre en marche et le regard se perdant dans la beauté de la ville, elle s'enfonça dans le noir de la nuit, la neige craquant sous ses pas.

Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard que la benjamine de la famille Kurosaki réapparut dans la maison, après avoir été appelée par sa sœur, son frère et son père beaucoup trop de fois pour qu'elle prenne le temps de les compter. Lorsqu'elle claqua à nouveau la porte d'entrée, cette fois-ci dans l'autre sens, la voix des personnes les plus importantes à ses yeux lui déchirèrent sans qu'elle n'y soit préparée les tympans, et non, elle n'exagérait aucunement.

 **«** **Karin bon sang t'étais où ? On s'est inquiété comme jamais !** Lui reprocha Ichigo, l'aîné, dont la voix venait finalement de s'imposer. Il la regardait sévèrement, ses sourcils éternellement froncés et à cet instant, il ressemblait bien plus au chef de famille que leur propre père.

 **-Tout va bien Ichi-nii, je voulais simplement me promener, tu sais combien j'aime cette période de l'année** , expliqua-t-elle doucement en commençant à enlever les couches de vêtements à présent superflus au vue de la chaleur dans la maison et à les ranger dans l'entrée, là où était leur place. **De plus, j'avais prévenu** **que** **je sortais, je l'ai crié** , termina la brune en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture, comme elle savait si bien le faire, ressemblant alors à son grand frère qui faisait pareil quand il avait son âge. Ces deux-là étaient semblables en bien des façons, même s'ils leur étaient impossible de l'admettre.

 **-C'est vrai, je l'ai entendu** , la défendit Yuzu de sa voix douce et calme, restant fidèle à elle-même, elle était tout le contraire de sa sœur, de son frère et de son père, cependant sans elle, la famille Kurosaki ne serait plus depuis longtemps, elle avait le don de tous les apaiser et les canaliser. **C'est pour ça qu'on ne s'inquiétait pas au début, mais tu as vraiment mis beaucoup de temps, surtout que tu sais qu'on mange pour dix-neuf heures** **trente** , lui reprocha la cadette aux cheveux châtain et Karin soupira. Protéger pour mieux enfoncer, c'était sa marque de fabrique. Elle ne lui en voulait pour autant pas, c'était son rôle en tant que médiateur ; puisqu'elle ne prenait jamais partie et exposait toujours les faits avec objectivité.

 **-Rien** **n** **e sert d'en rajouter, je pense qu'elle a compri** **s** **son erreur** , intervint Isshin en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa première fille, déjà prête à répliquer, calmant immédiatement le jeu. **Essaye de ne plus nous inquiéter de cette façon, d'accord ?** Quémanda le veuf en regardant l'un des êtres les plus importants pour lui droit dans les yeux ; il était tellement sérieux et sincère que la lycéenne fut assailli par un sentiment qui ressemblait fortement à de la culpabilité.

 **-Oui, je suis désolée de vous avoir autant inquiéter** , s'excusa-t-elle, un air contrit sur le visage alors qu'elle regardait ses pieds simplement recouverts de ses chaussettes, n'ayant pas encore eu le temps d'enfiler ses chaussons.

 **-Allons !** L'encouragea le plus vieux en reprenant son air idiot. **À table ! »**

L'atmosphère auparavant lourde se dissipa instantanément et il avait suffi que Isshin fasse un commentaire désobligeant concernant Ichigo pour que cet habituel sentiment de joie revienne réchauffer la maison. Karin en était soulagée, premièrement parce que l'attention n'était plus sur elle, mais principalement car son escapade n'avait pas eu une plus grande répercussion sur l'humeur de la demeure familiale. Elle détestait être un poids pour sa famille. Déjà qu'à cause de ce qu'elle était Yuzu était contrainte à s'occuper des tâches ménagères et Ichigo à assurer leur protection, pendant que leur père, seul, devait subvenir à tout leurs besoins, elle ne voulait pas, en plus, être une source de problèmes pour eux.

Karin s'assit en silence à table et tandis qu'elle mangeait ce que sa petite sœur avait préparé avec amour, elle ne fit pas comme les autres jours. En effet, elle ne se contenta pas d'ignorer les chamailleries de son frère et de son père ainsi que les remontrances de Yuzu. Pour une fois, elle les observa avec une attention toute particulière ; elle ne leur dirait jamais et pourtant, elle les aimait plus que tout.

(...)

Le soleil perçait difficilement la couche de nuage qui se trouvait au-dessus de Karakura et les gens ne pouvaient que s'en plaindre. Déjà, beaucoup voulait quitter le froid de l'hiver pour retrouver la chaleur de l'été alors que ce dernier ne venait que de débuter, décidément, cette saison n'avait pas droit à sa chance. Karin pouvait les comprendre et pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas être d'accord avec eux ; chérissant bien plus l'hiver que l'été. En quittant le lycée, cette journée-ci, l'adolescente aux longs cheveux bruns, accompagnée de ses fidèles amis, se dirigèrent vers le terrain de football pour se détendre tous ensemble en faisant quelques frappes. Elle savait que cela allait leur changer les idées et ils en avaient tous, décidément besoin, les examens du deuxième trimestre étaient dans quelques jours seulement et le stresse montait. Ce fut donc d'un pas un peu plus léger et en discutant un peu plus joyeusement que durant ses derniers jours que la benjamine de la famille Kurosaki arriva sur le terrain de la ville.

La partie de football venait de se terminer et tout le monde rentrait déjà chez lui. Karin vit s'éloigner ses fidèles partenaires, un par un, du stade, un fin sourire sur les lèvres, heureuse d'avoir pu passé du temps avec eux, même si elle ne leur dirait jamais. De son côté, elle avait décidé de rester quelques minutes de plus ici, appréciant le calme qui régnait à présent dans cet endroit, recouvert, comme toute la ville de blanc. Au vue du silence qui l'entourait, Karin pouvait aisément percevoir l'écoulement du cours d'eau qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle. Les fins rayons du soleil qui arrivaient à percer les épais nuages s'y reflétaient, donnant au liquide une couleur qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais vue. Il était toujours bleu, certes, mais au-delà de ça un halo d'une douce lumière s'y trouvait, lui donnant un côté magique, presque surréaliste. Elle avait l'impression que des pierres précieuses, d'un bleu turquoise, berçaient le fond du cours d'eau et que ces dernières en transformaient la couleur. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre comment le soleil pouvait lui donner cette teinte, mais c'était bien trop beau pour qu'elle ose s'en plaindre. La lycéenne ne pourrait jamais assez le répéter, elle adorait cette saison, comme si elle en était tombée amoureuse, si bien qu'elle ne se lasserait pas de toujours vivre en hiver. Elle en était certaine.

Soudainement, à présent que la question lui venait en tête, depuis quand aimait-elle cette période de l'année ? Petite, elle la détestait, tout comme Yuzu et le reste de sa famille. Tout simplement parce qu'il faisait froid, qu'il était difficile de se promener dehors et principalement parce que tous les membres de la famille tombaient au moins une fois malade. De plus, maintenant qu'elle s'en rappelait, même au fil des années, en grandissant, elle n'avait jamais réellement développé un semblant d'amour pour le froid et la neige. Alors, depuis quand ? Fronçant les sourcils tandis qu'elle remettait son bonnet en place sur sa tête, de façon à ce qu'il couvre bien ses oreilles, elle semblait étrangement perturbée par cette question à laquelle elle ne pouvait pas trouver de réponse. Au bout de quelques minutes d'instance réflexion, elle pesta bruyamment, ne trouvant toujours pas ce qu'elle cherchait dans sa mémoire, la solution ne devait pas être loin pourtant, si ?

Remarquant que le ciel commençait à s'assombrir, Karin comprit qu'elle était restée bien plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait voulu ici, sur le terrain de football, tentant de trouver pourquoi elle aimait cette saison. Elle devait rentrer chez elle, elle ne pouvait se permettre d'inquiéter une fois de plus sa famille. Ce fut en haussant les épaules et en se résignant sur le fait qu'en vieillissant elle avait appris à aimer l'hiver qu'elle cacha le ballon à son endroit habituel, loin des yeux de tous. Ensuite, la lycéenne prit la direction de chez elle, en balançant son sac derrière son épaule à la manière de son grand frère, pendant qu'elle observait avec une admiration et une avidité non dissimulée tout ce qui l'entourait, toujours profondément sous le charme.

(...)

C'était enfin le week-end et l'ambiance était une fois de plus festive dans la maison familiale des Kurosaki. Cela était principalement dû à deux choses : le retour de Ichigo et la venue de Orihime Inoue pour le dîner. Premièrement, l'aîné de la famille ne revenait à présent que pour les week-end, étant, toute la semaine, à l'université. Après le lycée, il avait pris le cursus de médecine dans le but de reprendre la clinique après son père, son envie d'aider les autres ayant largement influencé ce choix. Deuxièmement, il y a deux ans maintenant, lui et la belle rousse avaient enfin officialisé leur relation, personne n'avait rien dit et pourtant tout le monde savait parfaitement que ces deux-là se fréquentaient depuis bien plus longtemps. Alors cela était naturel pour Karin, Yuzu et Isshin d'accueillir et cela avec leur entrain habituel la jeune femme qui avait le courage de supporter l'horrible caractère du Shinigami remplaçant.

Yuzu avait une fois de plus cuisiné avec amour ce soir et le repas était tout bonnement divin. D'ailleurs, la douce Orihime ne se priva pas de la complimenter à ce sujet, demandant plus d'informations sur la nouvelle recette, pendant que la cadette des Kurosaki qui était toujours aussi modeste était rouge pivoine. Le repas était décidément bien animé ce soir et cela fit doucement sourire Karin, elle ne changerait sa famille pour rien au monde, mais ne l'avait-elle pas déjà dit ?

Son regard se posa un instant sur son grand frère, Ichi-nii allait sur ses vingt et deux ans, il n'était plus l'adolescent qui cherchait encore sa voie, il était à présent un homme accompli par toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversé. Il avait parcouru un long et difficile chemin pour être celui qu'il était et Karin ne pouvait être que fier de lui. Certes, elle l'avait toujours admiré, mais ce sentiment n'en était que plus fort depuis qu'elle avait découvert ce fameux chemin qu'il avait effectué. Il était comme un héro pour elle, un modèle, un exemple et elle ferait tout pour être à sa hauteur. Elle s'apprêtait à porter son attention sur son père qui faisait encore l'imbécile lorsqu'elle remarqua le regard que lança Ichigo à Orihime. Alors c'était cela l'amour ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que la lycéenne surprenait ce genre de regard venant de son frère ou de sa petite amie, cependant, elle en était à chaque fois toute retournée. Tout dans leurs yeux prouvait à quel point ils étaient amoureux, à quel point ils respectaient, admiraient et désiraient l'autre. Ces deux-là s'aimaient tellement qu'ils irradiaient et ils étaient tout bonnement magnifiques. La benjamine de la famille fut un court instant jalouse de leur bonheur, en effet, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait eu beaucoup d'expériences amoureuses de son côté durant le collège ou le lycée. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment, souhaitant prendre son temps et trouver quelqu'un qui lui plairait réellement, cependant le couple que Ichigo et Orihime formait la faisait rêver. Un jour, elle voudrait cela elle aussi, un amour aussi fort que le leur. Et elle espérait que elle aussi, elle irradierait de la même façon.

 **«** **Tu vas bien Karin-** **c** **han** **? Tu sembles perdue dans tes pensées** , questionna en un murmure la douce Orihime pour ne pas attirer toute l'attention de la petite famille sur la brune, sachant qu'elle était réservée et la jumelle de Yuzu l'en remercia en un regard.

 **-Oui j'étais dans mes pensées, Orihime-nee. »**

La plus jeune lui répondit avec un sourire timide, peu fière de s'être fait prendre par la princesse de son frère. Au plus grand étonnement de leur entourage, la capitaine de l'équipe de football mixte était devenue très proche de Orihime durant ces deux années, bien plus que Yuzu l'était avec la rousse. Tout le monde s'était attendu au contraire, connaissant le caractère houleux de Karin tandis que Yuzu et Orihime se ressemblaient énormément. Malgré tout, si la douce Inoue avait miraculeusement réussi à canaliser le fougueux Ichigo en lui donnant tout son amour, il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle finisse par faire de même avec la première fille de Isshin et Masaki. En elle, Karin avait réussi à trouver pendant sa crise d'adolescence, alors que Ichigo et la rousse n'étaient encore qu'amis, une confidente, qui s'était rapidement transformée en ce qui pourrait être une grande sœur. De plus, maintenant que les deux roux étaient enfin en couple, leur lien s'était de nouveau intensifié, comme si c'était encore possible. Certes, elles n'étaient pas toujours collées l'une à l'autre, ayant chacune leur occupation ; Karin était au lycée et jouait souvent au football, Orihime, quand à elle, était à l'université et travaillait dans une boulangerie. Pourtant, elles n'hésitaient jamais à s'appeler ou à se voir si l'une d'entre elles en ressentaient le besoin ; l'heure de la journée ou de la nuit important peu pour elles. La brune était très mature pour son âge si bien que les quatre années qui les séparaient ne s'étaient fait que très rarement ressentir dans leur amitié, sans pour autant créer de très grandes discordes.

 **«** **Tu veux m'en parler ? »**

La question de la rousse aux formes généreuses lui arriva soudainement aux oreilles, la faisant légèrement sursauter et la sortant de ses profondes pensées. Elle lui offrait un sourire d'une frappante et évidente sincérité et Karin savait pertinemment que c'était une invitation silencieuse à se confier. Comme si elle avait encore besoin que Inoue lui sourisse de cette manière pour lui partager ses émotions ; cela faisait longtemps à présent que la princesse avait gagné son entière confiance. Orihime était même la première et souvent la seule personne à laquelle la brune se confiait, que cela soient ses plus horribles craintes et hésitations ou ses plus grandes joies.

 **« Après le dîner, d'accord ? »** Proposa la footballeuse en mettant dans sa bouche du riz, montrant ainsi que la discussion était terminée, pour le moment.

Après le repas, qui avait duré bien plus longtemps que d'habitude, ce n'était pas réellement étonnement vue les nombreuses disputes que Isshin et son fils avaient eu le temps d'essuyer, chacun débarrassa et aida à faire la vaisselle. La semaine avait été longue pour tout le monde et en ce vendredi soir, ce que toute la famille souhaitait, c'était se coucher de bonne heure. Après s'être mise en pyjamas et s'être brossée les dents, Karin se trouvait, à nouveau devant la fenêtre de sa chambre pour admirer le paysage que lui offrait le premier étage de sa maison sur la ville de Karakura. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle donc pas détacher ses prunelles de la neige d'un blanc immaculé qui contrastait avec la nuit noire qui recouvrait le ciel ? C'était comme si elle était hypnotisée par toute cette beauté autour d'elle, oui, elle aimait cette saison. Cependant, elle avait à présent l'impression que quelque chose d'autre se cachait derrière tout cet attachement envers l'hiver. D'où pouvait-il bien venir, bon sang ?

 _Toc toc toc._ Sursaut. Retour à la réalité.

 **« Je peux entrer Karin-chan ? »**

La voix de Orihime paraissait étonnement faible et ceci uniquement à cause de la porte de la chambre qui était fermée, pour espérer avoir un semblant d'intimité dans cette maison. Un léger sourire, comme elle savait si bien les faire prit place sur le visage de l'adolescente. Le temps d'un instant, elle avait eu peur que la rousse oublie ce dont elles avaient brièvement parlé durant le dîner. Orihime était quelqu'un de confiance qui faisait passer ses amis avant tout, même elle-même et encore plus quand il en venait à la famille de son petit-ami. Comment avait-elle osé douter d'elle le temps d'une seconde ?

 **« Oui oui Orihime-nee. »**

La princesse entra dans la pièce, elle semblait au premier abord hésitante, en réalité, elle regardait simplement si Yuzu était elle aussi dans la chambre. Elle savait que les deux jumelles étaient proches l'une de l'autre. Cependant elle était aussi consciente du fait que Karin ne se dévoilait jamais réellement à sa petite sœur, plus pour ne pas l'inquiéter que par un réel manque de confiance. Elle fut donc ravie de ne pas voir une petite tête recouverte de longs cheveux châtain dans la chambre, elle pourrait avoir une conversation à cœur ouvert avec, ce qu'elle s'amusait et aimait penser, l'alter-ego de Ichigo. Elle prit rapidement place sur le lit de la brune, s'asseyant en tailleur pendant qu'elle replaçait correctement son long gilet sur ses épaules, le fermant contre sa généreuse poitrine, la tenant ainsi au chaud.

 **«** **Vas-y, explique-moi tout Karin-chan. »** Lui intima la soigneuse en tapotant avec énergie la place devant elle, l'invitant ainsi à s'asseoir en face d'elle et la capitaine de l'équipe mixte de football n'eut pas d'autres choix que d'obtempérer.

Que pouvait-elle bien lui dire ? En réalité, elle n'avait pas quelque chose en particulier à lui raconter, enfin, c'était simplement qu'elle n'arrivait déjà pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui la dérangeait, alors pouvoir l'expliquer, cela lui paraissait impossible. Elle n'était pas une Kurosaki pour rien, seule Yuzu savait mettre des mots sur ses émotions dans cette famille. Malgré tout, la simple présence de Orihime près d'elle était rassurante, cette femme possédait vraiment un don pour mettre les gens à l'aise et les aider et ce, sans même ouvrir la bouche.

Sortant de ses pensées, elle remarqua que les joues de l'orpheline était légèrement rosées, son souffle quelque peu entrecoupé et ses lèvres étaient tellement rouges qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elles saignaient. Apparemment, la jeune femme avait peiné à se libérer de l'étreinte de son frère. Karin se retint difficilement de glousser pour ne pas gêner la rousse, surtout que c'était assez facile dès qu'il était question de son grand frère et aussi par respect pour leur relation, ce qui se passait entre eux, une fois dans le lit ne la concernait aucunement. Un léger sourire prit à nouveau place sur son beau visage, décidément, les deux jeunes adultes vivaient sur un petit nuage et rien ne semblait pouvoir les faire redescendre sur Terre. Orihime, même si elle paraissait un peu négligée avec ses cheveux en bataille et sa tenue qu'elle avait dû remettre en rentrant dans sa chambre ne lui avait jamais semblée aussi épanouie. Alors, ça faisait cet effet, l'amour ?

 **«** **Tu n'y arrives pas, n'est-ce pas ?** Affirma Inoue en lui prenant avec prudence la main, lui montrant son soutient, elle n'était pas en train de lui faire un reproche, elle en était certaine, la plus vielle énonçait simplement un fait.

 **-** **À** **quoi ?** Répondit Karin, ses sourcils se fronçant, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

 **-** **À** **exprimer ce que tu ressens, je te connais assez pour savoir que tu n'arrives même pas à savoir ce qui te dérange** , expliqua Orihime en battant de sa main libre, comme si ce qu'elle lui demandait était évident pour tout le monde, peut-être cela l'était-ce ?

 **-** **C'est cette saison, elle me rend, je ne sais pas, quelque chose qui ressemblerait à de la nostalgie et à une admiration sans demi-mesure** , s'expliqua difficilement la lycéenne en bafouillant à plusieurs reprises dans le but de trouver les bons mots, ceux qui décriraient à la perfection ce qu'elle ressentait. **Et c'est d'autant plus étrange parce qu'on aime pas réellement l'hiver dans cette famille, moi y compris, je ne sais vraiment pas d'où me vient cet amour pour le froid et la neige. »** Souffla-t-elle en reportant toute son attention vers la fenêtre, comme si elle cherchait à nouveau à voir ce magnifique paysage.

Karin comprit rapidement qu'elle ne pourrait rien voir si elle restait assise ici, peut-être que si elle se levait pour s'approcher… ? Elle secoua rapidement sa tête de gauche à droite pour reprendre ses esprits. Il fallait qu'elle arrête cela, elle allait devenir folle si cela continuait. Elle se retourna vers Orihime et pour la première fois depuis le début de leur échange, elle croisa ses yeux d'un gris ébranlant tant ils étaient expressifs. Une fois de plus, elle comprenait pourquoi son frère avait succombé aux nombreux charmes de la princesse. D'ailleurs, cette dernière sembla comprendre à quel point la benjamine de la famille était perdue, certes, elle s'en doutait, pourtant, elle ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point-là. Elle ne montra rien de son trouble à Karin, sachant très bien que cela ne servait à rien de l'inquiéter encore plus sur son cas, elle se contenta donc de lui offrir un sourire compréhensif et de serrer sa main un peu plus fortement, dans un geste rassurant.

Sans que la princesse ne puisse analyser ce qui se passait exactement avec l'adolescente, cette dernière se mit, silencieusement, à pleurer. Des perles salées coulèrent sur ses joues maintenant roses, tandis qu'elle reniflait discrètement et que son corps bougeait légèrement, étant pris de soubresauts. Orihime était étonnée ; c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un membre de la famille Kurosaki pleurer et mit malheureusement plus de temps qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu pour la prendre dans ses bras, dans le but de partager une étreinte chaleureuse et réconfortante. La rousse aurait souhaité que Karin, une fois contre son torse, se laisse aller contre elle. Elle avait maintenant une épaule sur laquelle elle pouvait se reposer et il était évident pour Inoue que c'était le moment pour elle d'évacuer toutes les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis la mort de sa mère pour paraître forte. Ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas et quelques minutes plus tard, quand la lycéenne releva la tête, seuls ses yeux encore un peu rouge prouvaient que ce soir, depuis longtemps, elle avait craqué. Son comportement fendit le cœur de l'orpheline qui voulait pleurer pour elle et réussir à lui faire comprendre que parfois, pleurer faisait plus de bien que de mal.

Maintenant l'une en face de l'autre, celle qui détenait le cœur de Ichigo posa doucement sa main droite dans les cheveux de Karin, les caressant tendit que la gauche, à présent libre, couvait avec amour sa joue droite.

 **« Voilà ce que je te propose de faire. Repose-toi et prends une bonne nuit de sommeil, cette année est très éprouvante pour toi, avec les examens, la vie d'adulte qui va commencer et cetera. Je pense que là-dedans** , expliqua la soigneuse en pointant de sa main droite la tête de la première fille de la famille Kurosaki. **Et aussi, là-dedans** , continua-t-elle en désignant cette fois-ci le cœur de la footballeuse. **On essaye de te faire passer un message. Lequel, j** **e** **n'** **en** **ai aucune idée, mais il y a un message derrière tout cela et tu le sauras en temps voulu. Alors, essaye de ne pas te hâter pour le connaître, d'accord ?** Lui demanda la généreuse Inoue, en laissant échapper un léger rire, sachant très bien qu'elle demandait l'impossible pour une Kurosaki.

 **-Je te fais confiance Orihime-nee** , lui souffla la brunette en un fin sourire, pendant que dans son regard d'un sombre gris, elle exprimait toute sa reconnaissance pour Inoue.

 **-Bien, bonne nuit Karin-chan et à demain** , lui souhaita la plus vieille en lui embrassa le front dans un geste protecteur avant de se lever du lit et de sortir de la chambre, en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière elle.

 **-Bonne nuit, Orihime-nee. »**

Le mois de décembre se terminait rapidement, les fêtes de Noël venant tout juste de se finir, la neige, elle, semblait vouloir encore rester un peu plus longtemps sur la ville de Karakura, ce qui était loin de déplaire à Karin. Cette dernière avait suivi à la lettre le conseil de la petite amie de son frère et elle devait avouer qu'elle avait eu totalement raison. Elle ne se tracassait plus par rapport à cette histoire et attendait, se concentrant sur les cours et le football. La pression des examens descendaient progressivement, puisqu'elles venaient de les passer et qu'elle était à présent en vacances. Pourtant, la seule chose qu'elle attendait était les résultats de ses examens, ils tomberaient dans quelques jours seulement, pour la fin de ses vacances, elle avait peur de ne pas les avoir réussi de mettre son année scolaire en péril. Malgré tout, elle allait mieux qu'avant et elle ne pourrait jamais assez remercier Inoue pour lui avoir donné ce conseil si précieux et pourtant très simple.

(...)

La belle brune jouait au football avec son équipe sur le terrain municipal. Ils avaient un important match pour la saison dans trois semaines et ils doublaient les entraînements pour être certains de gagner. Ainsi, ils pourraient être en demi-final, niveau que jamais Karakura avait atteint avec son équipe mixte, encore bien trop jeune pour avoir pu faire ses preuves. Cette année serait la bonne, c'était la dernière pour Karin et ses plus proches amis, c'était la dernière chance pour eux de laisser une trace de leur passage dans cette ville avant d'aller dans les écoles supérieures et aucun d'entre eux ne voulaient la manquer. La capitaine était inflexible et intransigeante, ils devaient mettre toutes les chances de leur côté, alors chacun devait se donner au maximum. C'était un sport collectif et il serait bête de croire que tout repose sur les capacités du meilleur joueur de l'équipe, parce qu'en réalité, c'était tout le contraire.

 **«** **Sato** **qu'est-ce que tu fais, bon sang ?** S'exclama Karin à travers le terrain en voyant que son attaquant n'avait pas pu intercepter le ballon à cause d'une seconde d'hésitation. **Tu ne peux pas te permettre de faire cela, cette seconde était décisive, il fallait foncer. »**

Sa voix avait redescendu d'un niveau pendant qu'elle expliquait son erreur à son coéquipier, puisqu'elle n'avait plus besoin d'attirer son attention, cependant sa voix ne s'était pas adoucie, loin de là. Réprimander n'était pas l'activité préférée de l'adolescente, préférant de loin rester en retrait quand cela ne la concernait pas, comme elle l'avait toujours fait à la maison, par exemple. Malheureusement, il s'agissait de son équipe de football, elle se devait d'être ferme, tout simplement parce qu'ils étaient tous sous sa responsabilité puisqu'elle était à la fois leur capitaine et leur coach. Personne dans la ville n'avait cru à leur équipe dès qu'elle s'était formée, de quelle manière une équipe mixte pouvait être un bénéfice pour une ville comme Karakura, qui possédait déjà une équipe masculine de bon niveau ? C'était certainement aussi pour cela que personne ne voulait perdre le prochain match, pourtant, en regardant ses coéquipiers, Karin voyait tout, sauf une rage de vaincre. D'ailleurs, elle eut à peine le temps de reporter son regard sévère sur ses joueurs qu'elle poussait un nouveau cri, profondément irritée.

 **«** **Je dois rêver,** **c'est une blague ?** **Ogawa** **, qu'est-ce que tu fais toi aussi ! »**

Son interrogation résonnait dans l'air tandis que le fameux Ogawa se relevait péniblement, les jambes tremblantes à cause de l'épuisement. La lycéenne aux cheveux bruns attachés en une longue queue de cheval sembla soudainement remarquer son état physique. Les sourcils froncés, elle porta ses iris d'un sombre gris sur tous les autres membres de son équipe ; les filles, comme les garçons semblaient avoir atteint leur limite. En voyant leur visage couvert de boue, leurs membres pas stables à cause de la fatigue et de leurs yeux brumeux, à cause de ce qui pouvait être des larmes la benjamine des Kurosaki comprit qu'elle les avait trop poussé. Elle s'en voulut immédiatement, elle avait tellement été préoccupée par leurs capacités physiques depuis les derniers jours qu'elle ne s'était pas une seule seconde intéressée de leur condition mentale. Elle faisait un bien mauvais coach ainsi qu'un bien piètre capitaine.

 **« Ok, j'ai compris,** **c'est** **tout pour aujourd'hui** **. »** Abdiqua-t-elle en levant les mains en l'air, tandis que sa voix qui sonnait étonnement douce, mélangeant inquiétude et chaleur, atteignait les oreilles de ses coéquipiers qui poussaient un soupir de soulagement, épuisés.

Il ne fallut pas plus que quelques minutes pour que tous les membres de son équipe partent, les uns après les autres, chez eux. Elle les avait encouragé une dernière fois et leur avait fortement recommandé de se reposer avant de les rassurer en leur apprenant qu'ils n'auraient pas entraînement avant deux jours. Ils avaient tellement été heureux à l'entente de cette nouvelle que Karin n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire, ses dents n'étaient pas dévoilés, mais elle souriait tout de même. En faisant un léger signe de la main à la dernière fille qui quittait le terrain, la brune se demanda comment elle pourrait les remercier, une fois que toute cette aventure sera terminée, à la fin de l'année.

La capitaine remit ses gants sur ses mains, elle avait eu chaud plus tôt en entraînant ses coéquipiers tant elle avait été passionnée, elle ne sentait que maintenant le froid qui s'intensifiait en cette fin de soirée et les gants ne pouvaient être que les bien venus. Elle commença alors à ranger les quatre ballons qu'elle avait amené pour l'entraînement dans son grand filet, ses amis avaient souhaité lui venir en aide, elle s'était contentée de gentiment refuser. Ce soir, elle avait été leur coach et c'était son rôle ; c'était exactement l'excuse qu'elle leur avait fourni, cependant, ce n'était pas la raison principale. En effet, depuis le début de l'entraînement, elle s'était sentie épiée, comme si quelqu'un l'observait, de plus, elle sentait une énergie, un reiatsu si elle ne se trompait pas, pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à le reconnaître et elle n'était même pas certaine que cela soit celui d'un Shinigami. Elle avait tenté de repérer cette personne en regardant autour d'elle à plusieurs reprises se forçant à rester très discrète, n'y parvenant pas, elle avait rapidement abandonné. Malgré tout, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle savait, c'était que cette présence n'était pas hostile, tout d'abord car l'énergie n'était pas sombre comme celle des Hollows et parce que si cette personne avait souhaité attaqué, elle l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. De toute façon, Karin n'avait pas peur pour elle, elle savait parfaitement se défendre que cela soit contre les vivants ou les morts.

 **« Je vois que tu es aussi exigeante avec tes coéquipiers que je le suis avec mes subordonnés. »**

L'adolescente sursauta, brutalement arrachée de ses pensées par cette voix dans son dos. Elle réagit rapidement, se tourna vers la personne qui lui avait adressé la parole et se mit en position de combat, prête à en découdre avec son adversaire si c'était nécessaire. Tatsuki lui avait appris quelques prises de karaté pour sa sûreté, prenant la sécurité des sœurs de son meilleur ami très à cœur. Karin n'avait jamais eu bien peur de se faire agresser dans la rue, sachant que son air renfrogné calmait les possibles agresseurs, mais la pensée de savoir se défendre était apaisante. Cependant, quand elle reconnu la personne qui se trouvait à présent en face d'elle, elle sut qu'elle n'aurait aucunement besoin de se battre ce soir. Celui qui se tenait devant elle était totalement inoffensif et de loin.

 **« Tô… shirô ? »** Souffla la brunette, en proie à la surprise.

En effet, devant elle se tenait le capitaine Hitsugaya. Néanmoins, était-ce bien lui ? Il semblait si différent. En effet, ses cheveux étaient moins relevés qu'avant, paraissant beaucoup plus souple et la seule mèche blanche qui lui retombait sur sur le visage était plus épaisse que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Son visage était plus mature, montrant qu'il avait vieilli durant les années passées, il ne ressemblait plus à l'enfant qu'elle avait connu, il était un jeune adulte maintenant. Ses yeux d'un bleu turquoise époustouflant la détaillait et la brune rompit rapidement le contact visuel, de peur de ne pouvoir s'en échapper. Une longue écharpe de la même teinte que ses iris couvrait son cou et descendait sur son torse. De plus, elle remarqua, lorsqu'il commença à s'approcher d'elle qu'il avait grandi, il faisait bien une tête de plus qu'elle à présent, ce qui était étrange, parce qu'elle avait toujours été plus grande que lui. La seule chose qui lui était encore réellement familière chez lui était son traditionnel habit noir de Shinigami recouvert par le prestigieux haori blanc, prouvant l'importante position qu'il avait dans la Soul Society.

La benjamine de la famille Kurosaki n'en revenait tout simplement. Que faisait-il donc ici ? La dernière fois c'était quand il avait sauvé, ses amis et elle du Hollow, avant de les aider pour le match de football contre les collégiens. En y repensant bien, cela avait été la première et dernière qu'elle voyait Tôshirô Hitsugaya. Combien de temps cela faisait ? Six ans, n'est-ce pas ? Cela faisait tellement longtemps… et pourtant, elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Sa rencontre avec le plus jeune capitaine du Gottei treize l'avait profondément marqué, de cela, elle en avait pleinement conscience, elle était donc contente de le revoir après tant de temps.

Une fois la stupeur passée, un immense sourire, comme jamais il n'y avait eu sur son beau visage prit place sur ses lèvres, dévoilant ses dents et remontant tellement ses joues que ses yeux en étaient plus petits. Laissant tomber son filet dans lequel se trouvait un ballon de football, elle combla la distance entre eux deux et prit le charmant jeune homme dans ses bras, dans une étreinte à la fois forte et douce. Elle avait besoin d'être certaine qu'il était bel et bien là, tout comme elle se devait de lui montrer toute l'affection qu'elle avait pour lui. Elle eut à peine le temps de penser au fait que son geste était peut-être déplacé, connaissant le caractère glacial du Shinigami que déjà le capitaine la serrait de la même manière contre lui, ses mains le long sa taille, posant son menton sur sa tête. Karin, comprenant que Tôshirô l'acceptait dans le creux de ses bras, enfonça encore plus profondément sa tête contre son torse, respirant à pleins poumons son odeur fraîche et apaisante.

 **« Taicho ! »**

La voix criarde de Matsumoto retentit dans tout le terrain, faisant violemment sursauter la lycéenne et le Shinigami, qui le temps de quelques secondes avaient fait abstraction de leur environnement pour se concentrer sur eux et uniquement eux. Les deux capitaines se séparèrent comme s'ils avaient été pris en flagrant délit en train de faire quelque chose qui était interdit. L'était-ce réellement ? Après tout, ils n'avaient rien de mal. Les joues rosés et un sourire béas aux lèvres, ils n'osèrent se regarder dans les yeux par honte et pudeur, ne sachant comment l'autre allait réagir. Six ans avaient passé et ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient rien d'autres que des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Étonnement, la femme qui avait ruiné leur moment intime fut celle qui les sauva de cette étrange et gênante situation lorsqu'elle arriva aux côtés de son supérieur.

 **«** **Tai** **c** **ho** **, j'ai bien** **cru** **que j'allais vous perdre, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de… »**

Comme à son habitude, Matsumoto était bruyante et ses plaintes arrachaient les tympans de la lycéenne et du dieu de la mort. Voyant que Tôshirô ne lui apportait aucune attention, elle prit une mine vexée et attrapa le bras de son capitaine pour le plaquer contre elle, entre ses deux seins. Il allait forcément réagir parce qu'il détestait quand elle faisait cela, il était loin d'être intéressé par sa subordonnée donc toucher son « énorme poitrine » pour le citer, le révulsait. Remarquant qu'elle n'avait toujours pas le droit à un moindre regard, réplique ou réaction, la surprise se lut sur son visage et ce ne fut qu'en regardant autour d'elle qu'elle comprit pourquoi. Leur petite escapade sur Terre s'annonçait des plus intéressantes. Rangiku reprit rapidement son assurance et un sourire mesquin se dessina sur ses lèvres pulpeuses.

 **« Oh, mais ça ne serait pas la petite sœur de Ichigo ?** S'extasia-t-elle en lâchant le détenteur de Hyorinmaru pour s'approcher de la brune. **Karin, c'est ça ?** Interrogea-t-elle en lui saisissant avec force les épaules tout en la regardant sous toutes les coutures, en passant du visage aux cheveux et si elle avait pu, elle l'aurait déshabillé pour voir son corps. **Comme tu as changé, tu es devenue très jolie, n'est-ce pas** **Tai** **c** **ho** **? »**

Cette question venant de sa vice-capitaine était loin d'être innocente et le Shinigami aux cheveux blanc le savait pertinemment. Une fois de plus Matsumoto se mêlait de tout, sauf de ses affaires. Tentant ardûment de garder son calme, Tôshirô poussa un profond soupir avant de pincer l'arrête de son nez, un jour, elle allait le tuer, de cela, il en était certain. Cependant, il ne pouvait nier ce que la rousse à la forte poitrine venait de dire, il était vrai que Karin Kurosaki était devenue très belle pendant ses six années qu'il avait passé loin d'elle. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, ils étaient en ce moment même attachés et lui arrivait au milieu du dos, il ne serait donc pas étonné qu'ils tombent à présent sur ses hanches une fois libres. Les traits de son visage étaient bien plus dessinés et plus féminins qu'il y à six ans, elle avait dix-sept ans s'il ne se trompait pas et elle était plus proche du statut de jeune femme que d'une enfant. Il avait toujours trouvé ses yeux très expressifs, pour lui, seuls ses iris d'un magnifique gris foncé montraient les vraies pensées et émotions de Karin et pas son visage, qu'elle se forçait toujours à garder neutre, pour paraître plus forte. Pourtant, il avait remarqué que les barrières qu'elle possédait étant plus jeune s'étaient quelque peu effritées avec le temps, en effet, il l'avait observé pendant tout son entraînement et elle lui avait semblé plus énergique et passionnée. Cela faisait plaisir à voir et le capitaine de la dixième division, devant ce spectacle, s'était permis de tomber, une nouvelle fois, pour la belle brune au grand cœur malgré les apparences.

 **«** **Bon, bien sûr, il lui manquerait peut-être un peu de poitrine,** **on ne peut rien deviner** **sous ce gros manteau, n'est-ce pas** **Tai** **c** **ho** **?** Demanda encore Rangiku, sachant pertinemment que sa répliqua allait mettre les deux jeunes gens en face d'elle mal à l'aise.

 **-Matsumoto-san, voyons. »**

La protestation de Karin était d'une froideur glaciale, alors qu'elle protégeait son torse, peu gonflé certes, à l'aide de ses bras, empêchant ainsi les mains trop aventureuses de la vice-capitaine de s'y faire une place. La lycéenne était toute rouge, à la fois de colère et de gêne. En colère parce qu'elle avait très clairement voulu la peloter et gênée parce que tout ceci se passait devant Tôshirô. Malgré tout, elle n'avait pas osé frapper la rousse pour la remettre à sa place, elle se serait autorisée à le faire si cela avait été Rukia par exemple, même si la noble en était tout bonnement incapable. Sauf qu'elle ne connaissait pas assez la vice-capitaine de la dixième division pour faire cela. De plus, qu'en aurait pensé le Shinigami, il ne lui en aurait certainement pas voulu d'avoir levé la main sur sa subordonnée pour sa propre défense, cela l'aurait même soulagé qu'elle puisse le faire pour lui. Pour autant, qu'en était-il de ce genre de comportement pour une adolescente, elle était une fille après tout, cela n'aurait-il pas été déplacé ? Dieu ! Depuis quand se souciait-elle de ce genre de détails ? Ce n'était pas du tout son genre de se soucier des regards des autres ou de ce que l'on pouvait penser d'elle. Malheureusement pour elle, Tôshirô n'était pas n'importe qui et son avis comptait, même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre.

 **«** **Que faîtes-vous ici de toute façon, ce n'est pas plutôt à la** **treizième** **division de s'occuper des problèmes sur Terre ? »**

Karin changeait brutalement de sujet avec son intervention, mais elle espérait que ainsi, Rangiku arrêterait de vouloir lui toucher la poitrine, cela en devait plus que gênant.

Ce n'était pour autant pas la seule raison, en effet, la brune ne pouvait réprimer un sentiment d'anxiété de naître en elle, même si elle ne laissait rien paraître devant les dieux de la mort. La lycéenne était loin d'être bête et même si elle avait toujours été tenue à l'écart des combats, elle savait que quand un capitaine se déplaçait, ce n'était pas bon signe. Ils avaient une place importante à la Soul Society, la plupart du temps, ils envoyaient leurs subordonnés sur le terrain et lisaient les rapports, les voir en dehors du Gottei treize était assez exceptionnel, alors dans le monde des humains. L'inquiétude avait monté d'un cran à l'intérieur de l'adolescente quand elle avait compris que ce n'était pas au rôle de Tôshirô d'intervenir sur Terre, si un capitaine devait venir sur Terre, ça serait celui de la treizième division, si le capitaine Ukitake avait été remplacé après la guerre contre les Quinzy. Et même si Karin était contente de revoir le détenteur de Hyorinmaru après six longues années, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que sa présence était annonciatrice de mauvaises nouvelles. Pas une autre guerre, c'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait ou qu'au moins, la Soul Society ne demande pas d'aide à son grand frère. C'était égoïste, elle le savait, mais elle ne voulait pas le retrouver mort, battu par un ennemi trop fort. Ichigo faisait encore partie des vivants et elle aimerait qu'il le reste, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint le centenaire.

 **«** **Tai** **c** **ho** **, est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle n'a pas envie de nous voir la petite Kurosaki ?** **Si seulement elle savait à quel point elle vous, elle nous a manqué !** S'indigna la rousse en cessant ses tentatives pour toucher la poitrine de l'adolescente, préférant passer ses bras sous les siens et bouder, gonflant ses joues, fronçant ses sourcils et regardant autre part.

 **-Nous devions rendre visite à Urahara pour parler stratégie militaire et en passant nous t'avons aperçu** , expliqua d'un ton égal à lui-même Hitsugaya, alors que la brune savait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés par hasard. Il était évident que le Shinigami était celui qu'elle avait senti durant tout l'entraînement.

 **-Vous loger chez Orihime-nee je suppose ?** Avança l'adolescente en reprenant son activité, qui consistait à ranger les ballons de football dans le filet, ne pouvant se permettre de prendre plus de retard, elle était attendue chez elle.

 **-Oui ! »**

L'exclamation de Matsumoto fut bruyante, comme tout ce que faisait la vice-capitaine de la dixième division, mais sa réaction fit presque décrocher un fin sourire à Karin, elle était tellement pleine d'entrain que l'on finissait par suivre le mouvement. La rousse souriait fortement et ses yeux pétillaient de joie, elle était sincèrement heureuse de revoir Inoue et cela ne pouvait que réchauffer le cœur de Karin. La princesse était une personne exceptionnelle et elle ne méritait que des personnes qui tenaient à elle à ses côtés.

Même si l'université était assez éloignée, Orihime n'avait pas pris d'appartement, au contraire de Ichigo et revenait tous les soirs à Karakura. Elle avait toujours dit qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de payer deux appartements et qu'elle ne pouvait se séparer de celui ici, sous prétexte qu'elle n'aurait nul part pour dormir quand elle reviendrait pour les vacances. En réalité, la belle brune savait qu'elle était bien trop attachée à son appartement et à la ville pour les abandonner, même provisoirement. De plus, Ichigo l'invitait souvent dans son appartement, pour éviter qu'elle soit trop fatiguée, une fois encore, Karin savait qu'il l'invitait principalement pour qu'ils puissent avoir une vie de couple et surtout un minimum d'intimité, ce qui était loin d'être toujours évident.

 **« C'** **est très gentil de sa part** , commenta la jumelle de Yuzu rangeant le dernier ballon dans le filet, alors qu'elle se retenait d'ajouter que c'était typiquement la personnalité de la belle aux yeux gris, elle donnerait ce qu'elle ne possédait pas si elle le pouvait.

 **-C'est tellement dommage qu'elle soit pas là tous les soirs ! Enfin, les garçons vont donner vie à sa maison quand ils-**

 **-Matsumoto, Inoue nous a fait confiance en nous laissant son appartement, je veux que** **personne** **ne** **vienne et que rien n'y soit fait** **dedans** **,** **on est** **d'accord ?** L'interrompit sévèrement Tôshirô, sa veine sur la tempe droite commençait déjà à pulser et Karin se retint difficilement de rire : il n'avait pas changé.

 **-Mais, Tai** **c** **ho !** S'écria la vice-capitaine de la dixième division comme s'il venait de lui annoncer la fin du monde et encore, la brune n'était même pas certaine qu'elle serait dans cet état, c'était comme s'il venait de la priver de saké et c'était, en quelque sorte, le cas.

 **-Passez donc à la maison, le vieux** **sera** **de vous revoir,** **après toutes ces longues années** , intervint calmement la lycéenne, sachant que la situation pouvait rapidement dégénérer avec ces deux-là, alors qu'elle commençait déjà à partir, prenant la direction de sa maison.

 **-Oh oui Tai** **c** **ho, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas vu capitaine Shiba !** S'exclama à nouveau Rangiku et la benjamine de la famille Kurosaki se demanda si elle savait s'exprimer autrement qu'en haussant le ton. **On y va Tai** **c** **ho** , décida-t-elle en prenant le bras de Toshiro contre ses seins et en suivant la plus jeune. Décidément, la rousse était un vrai phénomène.

 **-Pas très longtemps, nous devons tout de même rendre visite à Urahara. »**

Le capitaine de la dixième division venait à nouveau de céder à sa subalterne en un profond soupir, pourtant, le léger sourire qui régnait sur ses lèvres n'échappa pas aux yeux observateurs de Karin ; lui aussi était content de revoir la personne qui avait été, un jour, son supérieur. L'adolescente laissa son esprit s'égarer, perdant progressivement le fil de ce que l'amatrice de saké racontait. Elle se demanda comment son père était, quand il était capitaine à la Soul Society, avait-il toujours été comme ça, aussi énergique, bruyant et gênant ? Elle n'en doutait pas un seul instant. Elle imaginait aisément le bazar que devait être la dixième division avec un capitaine et une vice-capitaine aussi irresponsables l'un que l'autre. Elle trouvait cela dommage que son père ne parle jamais de cette époque, elle avait pourtant tenter d'en savoir plus, voulant satisfaire sa curiosité, mais jamais il n'avait céder et conter ses jours à la Soul Society. Et Karin n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi il voulait garder cette partie de sa vie si secrète.

Elle s'imagina un instant à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la Soul Society. Elle n'y avait jamais été après tout, au contraire de son frère et de ses amis. Orihime-nee la lui avait vaguement décrite : elle savait que les bâtiments étaient semblables à ceux du Japon pendant l'air d'Edo et après avoir entendu Rukia parler en vieux japonnais, elle n'en doutait pas réellement. Au delà de l'architecture des maisons, elle aimerait savoir ce qu'était une vie à la Soul Society, on pouvait aisément la comparer à l'idée qu'on se faisait du Paradis, l'était-ce ? Y avait-il une sorte de classification des âmes ? Comme le Paradis et l'Enfer chez les chrétiens ou les Champs Élysées et le Tartare pour les grecs ? Karin avait toujours été de nature curieuse et ne pas en savoir plus sur le Soul Society la peinait, malgré tout, un jour et le plus tard serait le mieux, elle le saurait, n'est pas ?

 **« Tout va bien Karin ? »**

La voix de Tôshirô à son oreille la fit soudainement revenir sur Terre. En se reconnectant à la réalité, elle remarqua qu'elle ne trouvait plus très loin de la clinique, elle avait réfléchi pendant tout ce temps ? Le capitaine Hitsugaya se tenait à côté d'elle, il était très près, leurs épaules se frôlaient et la brune comprit pourquoi sa voix lui avait semblé si proche. Maintenant qu'elle l'observait en détails, elle ne pouvait dénier le fait qu'il était incroyablement beau et bien plus que dans ses souvenirs. Tôshirô était l'incarnation d'une beauté glaciale et pourtant attrayante. Ses grands yeux turquoise la détaillait avec intérêt et une certaine avidité, son regard avait toujours été particulièrement expressif, comme celui de son frère. Ces deux-là se ressemblaient bien plus qu'ils ne voulaient l'avouer et derrière leur froideur extérieure se trouvait une chaleur que seuls leur yeux pouvaient communiquer. À cet instant, Karin aurait pu plonger dans ses billes turquoise sans avoir peur une seule seconde de se noyer. Ses cheveux blancs, eux, se mouvaient au rythme de ses pas. L'adolescente s'était toujours demandée s'il avait fait une teinture, étant pleinement consciente que ce n'était une couleur habituelle, malgré tout, elle avait toujours eu envie de passer ses fins doigts dedans. Fondraient-ils comme la neige au soleil sous la chaleur de sa peau ? Elle ne pouvait pas non plus oublier ses lèvres qui laissaient échapper une légère brume à chaque fois qu'il expirait. Elles étaient petites, mais rosées, si bien qu'elles contrastaient avec le reste de son visage, extrêmement pâle. Comprenant qu'elle les fixait depuis bien trop longtemps, elle remonta au niveau de ses sourcils éternellement froncés, comme ceux de son frère et cette comparaison la fit doucement sourire. Ils se ressemblaient décidément trop. Pourtant, elle trouvait que cela lui donnait un charme, au contraire de son crétin de frère, elle se souvint de lui avec cet air renfrogné six ans plus tôt et son sourire ne put que s'étendre sur son beau visage. Ses joues, tout comme ses lèvres, ressortaient, rosies à cause du froid hivernal, elles lui donnaient un charme qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connu, elle le rendait plus humain, plus vivant et moins de glace. Elle avait raison. Une divine beauté glaciale. Voilà ce qu'il était. En avait-il seulement conscience ?

 **«** **Oui oui, j'étais simplement dans mes pensées** , lui répondit-elle bien trop longtemps après, un léger rouge apparaissant sur ses joues pendant qu'elle enfonçait plus profondément sa tête dans son écharpe, tentant de retrouver un minimum de contenance.

 **-À quoi pensais-tu ?** Questionna-t-il à nouveau et ses yeux dévoilaient tout l'intérêt qu'il lui portait. Jamais il n'avait eu ce comportement lors de leur rencontre, six ans avaient passé et à quel point les choses avaient changé entre eux ?

 **-À la Soul Society, je me demandais bien à quoi cela pouvait ressembler, je veux dire, la vie là-bas** , répondit-elle honnêtement un léger sourire sur le visage à l'idée d'imaginer Tôsihrô enfant, avant de devenir Shinigami.

 **-Elle ressemble bien plus à la vie humaine que tu ne pourrais t'y attendre** , l'informa le capitaine calmement avant de marquer une pause et Karin crut qu'il n'allait jamais continuer. **Ne t'en préoccupes pas maintenant, tu as encore toute la vie devant toi, n'est-ce pas ? »** Lui souffla-t-il en replongeant son regard dans le sien, un sincère sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

L'adolescente hocha la tête sans être capable d'articuler un seul mot. Quelque chose avait décidément changé entre eux. Et elle le savait par son cœur qui battait à toute allure et ses joues qu'elle sentaient rougir. Si seulement elle pouvait mettre le doigt sur ce qui avait exactement changé, mais elle n'avait jamais été douée quand il était question de sentiments et ce, depuis toujours. Même si en grandissant elle s'était ouverte et ses murs s'étaient affaiblis elle semblait encore bien étrangère aux profondes relations humaines. Ce fut dans le silence que le reste du chemin se fit, le dieu de la mort aux cheveux blancs était toujours aussi proche d'elle, lui qui était toujours si réticent au moindre geste qui transmettait une quelconque émotion. Elle l'avait remarqué six ans auparavant et les dires de Orihime ou de Rukia à son sujet n'avait fait que soutenir ce que la belle brune pensait. Il pouvait s'en passer des choses en six ans, quel avait été le déclic pour que Tôshirô ne soit plus si « froid », et si on restait dans le même registre, il semblait même « chaud » à l'heure actuelle. En sentant leur main s'effleurer, Karin hésita un instant à saisir la main de celui qu'elle pensait être son ami, comme tous les membres de la famille Kurosaki (excepté Yuzu), elle fonctionnait à l'instinct et c'était ce que ce dernier lui criait. Pour autant, elle ne fit rien, se contentant de se concentrer sur le paysage enneigé autour d'elle, qui semblait encore plus beau qu'auparavant, comment cela pouvait-il bien être possible ?

 **«** **Bon retour à la maison Kariiiiin-chan !** Hurla Isshin en voulant sauter sur sa première fille qui rentrait enfin à la maison tandis qu'elle l'esquivait avec une facilité déconcertante.

 **-Yo le vieux** , le salua-t-elle en continuant son chemin comme si rien ne s'était passé.

 **-Capitaine ! »**

Le cri de Matsumoto résonna dans toute la maison tandis que la femme courrait vers son ancien supérieur, enroulant ses bras autour de sa nuque, le coinçant entre sa poitrine pour une longue étreinte, ne se préoccupant pas du fait qu'elle lui coupait sans ménagement la respiration. Quelques secondes suffirent au père de famille, pour se dégager de l'emprise de la vice-capitaine de la dixième division. Reprenant son souffle, il s'époumona à son tour en prononçant le prénom de ce la personne qui avait été son lieutenant, la prenant immédiatement dans ses bras pour la faire virevolté dans les airs. La rousse riait comme jamais Karin ne l'avait entendu rigoler, tous les deux semblaient briller tellement ils étaient contents de se revoir. Vingt ans, cela devait être affreusement long.

Le temps d'un instant, elle s'imagina à la place de Matsumoto et Tôshirô à la place de son père, auraient-ils eu le même comportement ? Brillaient-ils de la même manière tout à l'heure, pendant qu'ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre après avoir passé six ans éloignés ? Cette image la fit doucement rêvé, c'était une pensée agréable, si bien que même le fait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi elle était secouée par de tels sentiments n'arrivait pas à teinter de noir cette image.

 **« Capitaine Shiba. »**

La salutation de son ami était solennelle, montrant ainsi tout le respect qu'il éprouvait encore pour cet homme. Après tout, ce dernier avait déserté la Soul Society et s'était marié avec une Quincy, qui étaient loin d'être des alliés des Shinigamis, puis Tôshirô avait repris le poste qu'occupait son père. Cela n'avait pas dû être facile pour le manieur de Hyorinmaru ; perdre son capitaine et avoir à la fois le privilège et le malheur de devoir être son successeur. Le large sourire ne quitta pas le visage tiré par la fatigue et la vieillesse de Isshin, alors qu'il posait sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui avait bien changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Les lèvres du capitaine s'étirèrent elles aussi, même si cela restait bien plus discret, Karin put observer à quel point il semblait heureux de pouvoir revoir le chef de la famille Kurosaki.

 **« Capitaine Hitsugaya. »**

Cela avait été au tour de Isshin de prendre ce ton sérieux que la belle brune ne lui connaissait presque pas. Pourtant, elle savait ce qu'il signifiait, son père montrait lui aussi tout son respect envers le Shinigami aux cheveux blancs. Puis soudainement, ils semblèrent tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils se serraient avec une telle force que la footballeuse eu l'impression que l'un des deux allaient s'évanouir. Elle chercha immédiatement le regard de Matsumoto pour savoir si c'était normal, il était vrai qu'elle ne sentait pas une once de méchanceté dans leur comportement, mais les deux étaient tellement imprévisibles qu'elle voulait s'en assurer. Elle ne croisa pas les beaux yeux de la rousse, elle la vit simplement pleurer silencieusement devant le spectacle qui réunissait, en partie, les personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Karin hésita à amorcer un pas en sa direction, ne sachant pas si elle devait la réconforter ou la laisser évacuer toute sa joie. La benjamine de la famille Kurosaki n'eut pas plus de temps pour réfléchir, car déjà, la vice-capitaine venait rejoindre les deux hommes dans leur embrassade, le transformant en un câlin groupé. La lycéenne ne pouvait pas imaginer et réellement comprendre le lien qui pouvait les lier, qui pouvait lier un capitaine et ses subordonnés, mais elle se sentait honorer de pouvoir assister à ses retrouvailles.

 **« Papa, que se passe-t-il ici, pourquoi cris-tu et tends-tu les bras dans le vide ? »**

La douce voix de Yuzu brisa la magie du moment sans s'en rendre compte. Malgré les années qui avaient passé le reiastu de la plus jeune de la famille Kurosaki n'avait pas évolué contrairement à celui de Karin ou de Ichigo. En effet, cette dernière ne voyait toujours que les contours indéfinis des esprits, de ce fait, elle avait été tenu à l'écart de ce qui s'était passé dans la vie de son grand frère et de son père. Pourquoi l'embêter avec quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait jamais réellement comprendre ? Elle se faisait déjà bien assez de soucis comme cela pour sa famille. Il était évident que Yuzu avait vu les contours des deux Shinigamis, mais qu'elle n'avait pas osé le dire, n'acceptant toujours pas cette partie d'elle. L'adolescente aux cheveux châtain continua de descendre les escaliers qui menaient au salon-cuisine-entrée, les sourcils légèrement froncés tandis que les trois dieux de la mort s'étaient séparés.

 **« Tu sais bien comment est le vieux Yuzu, il a toujours été bizarre, on va faire à manger, d'accord ?** Intervint rapidement Karin, comprenant rapidement que son père avait la bouche cousue pour une raison qu'elle n'arrivait pas à deviner.

 **-Euh, oui, bien sûr, pour une fois que tu m'aides Karin-chan ! »**

L'exclamation de celle qui avait hérité de la douceur de Masaki retentit dans toute la maison, c'était l'une des premières fois que la capitaine de l'équipe mixte de football l'entendait crier de cette manière. Yuzu semblait déborder de joie, après tout, ce n'était pas souvent qu'elles passaient réellement du temps ensemble, sans personne pour venir les déranger (elle sous-entendait bien évidemment son père et Kon). Ses yeux pétillaient comme le diamant sous la lumière et elle saisit avec force la main de sa jumelle et la traîna dans la cuisine en trottinant. En un dernier regard vers les Shinigamis, elle croisa les iris brillantes de bienveillance de son père pendant que sa bouche formait un « merci » inaudible. Elle tomba ensuite rapidement sur le fin sourire de Tôshirô qui avait à présent les bras croisés contre son torse, la lycéenne se souvint qu'auparavant il utilisait cette pose pour se grandir et être plus imposant, sa taille ne lui permettant pas de l'être. À présent, cette posture le rendait presque terrifiant, si bien qu'elle était à l'opposé du léger sourire qu'il lui envoyait. Décidément, le capitaine de la dixième division semblait avoir bien changé.

 **« Qui étaient ces deux esprits dont papa semblait si proche ? »**

La question sortit rapidement de la bouche de Yuzu alors que les deux filles de la famille Kurosaki venait à peine de rentrer dans la cuisine. Karin aurait dû s'y attendre, sa jumelle était elle aussi bien curieuse et même si elle avait prétendu ne rien voir devant les morts et Isshin, elle avait très bien remarqué le comportement qu'ils avaient eu entre eux. En réalité, la petite était descendue dans le but de demander aux membres de sa famille ce qu'ils voulaient manger et du haut des escaliers elle avait vu sa sœur rentrer à la maison suivit des deux invités. Jamais elle n'avait vu son père aussi sincèrement heureux et elle avait été jalouse d'elle, jalouse de cette femme que son père avait fait tournoyer dans le salon, un sourire béas accroché aux lèvres.

Elle ne les connaissait pas, au contraire de Karin et de son père, et elle ne serait même pas étonnée si Ichigo lui aussi les connaissait. Yuzu était loin d'être bête et elle savait que cela avait un rapport avec cette capacité que tous les membres de la famille possédait, sauf elle. Pourquoi ? Son don à elle était très réduit, si bien qu'elle ne voyait que les contours des âmes. Elle se sentait mise de côté à cause de cela et s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir être comme le reste de sa famille. Elle ne partageait pas ces aventures avec eux et ils ne le leur racontaient pas réellement non plus. Ils ne voulaient pas l'inquiéter et elle pouvait parfaitement le comprendre, mais elle avait parfois l'impression de ne pas faire totalement partie de sa propre famille. Elle avait très bien vu comment ce don avait rapproché Ichigo de son père, puis quelques années après Karin de Ichigo, de son père et même de Orihime Inoue, qui semblait elle aussi voir les âmes. Alors pourquoi pas elle ?

 **«** **Je, Yuzu** , commença à répondre la brune, hésitante, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire sur les deux Shinigamis.

 **-S'il te plaît Karin. Je ne demande jamais rien concernant cette partie de votre vie, à papa,** **onee-san** **et toi, alors pour une fois, s'il te plaît, réponds-moi** , la supplia sa propre petite sœur, les larmes aux yeux. Cela lui brisait le cœur de voir Yuzu dans cet état et elle savait que parfois elle se sentait mise de côté, mais ils faisaient tous cela pour la protéger et uniquement pour cela.

 **-Bien, mais que le strict minimum et tu ne poses aucune question après mon explication, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas te voir impliquer dans ce monde, tu n'en tiras jamais rien de positif, du moins, tant que tu seras encore vivante.**

 **-Bien** , acquiesça la lycéenne aux cheveux châtains devant le ton sans appel de sa jumelle. **Je t'écoute.**

 **-Les deux âmes étaient le capitaine Hitsugaya Tôshirô de la dixième division et Matsumoto Rangiku, sa vice-capitaine. Ce sont tous les deux des** **S** **hinigamis, comme Ichi-nii. Papa les connaît et ne les avait pas vu depuis très longtemps, d'où leur engouement. C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir** , expliqua rapidement la benjamine de la famille Kurosaki sans jamais rentrer dans les détails, les humains ne devaient normalement pas être au courant de ce qu'il y avait après ma mort.

 **-Et-** , commença rapidement la plus jeune, souhaitant déjà posée une question. Karin ne pouvait pas réellement le lui reprocher, elle aussi à sa place aurait souhaité en savoir plus, mais les lois de la Soul Society et la sécurité de sa petite sœur étaient primordiales.

 **-Tu te souviens de ce qu'on avait dit ? »**

Yuzu baissa tristement la tête, exprimant un léger signe de soumission envers les paroles de son aînée. La footballeuse prit soudainement la belle au tendre cœur dans ses bras pour une étreinte qui lui montrait à quel point elle l'aimait et toute sa compassion qu'elle ressentait pour elle. Auparavant, elle aurait tout donné pour être à la place de Yuzu et n'avoir aucune pression spirituelle de façon à ne voir ni les âmes errantes, ni les Hollows. Aujourd'hui, elle ne voudrait pour rien au monde être à la place de la plus gentille personne qu'elle connaisse sur cette Terre. Elle avait fini par accepté le riatsu qui venait de ses parents et avait tenté de l'utiliser au mieux, aidant humains et animaux qui erraient à la recherche d'un peu de paix dans cette vie après la mort. Elle ne pouvait certes pas les purifier, n'étant pas une Shinigami, mais elle appelait toujours son frère, son père ou l'un des Shinigamis qui surveillait la ville pou lui venir en aide. Ce n'était pas suffisant à son goût, mais c'était toujours cela. Le temps d'un instant, elle crut que sa jumelle allait craquer dans ses bras et pleurer à chaud de larmes, en effet, elle la sentit trembler contre elle et être prise de soubresauts, mais il n'en fut rien. Lorsque le visage rayonnant de Yuzu apparut devant ses yeux, Karin sut qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à **Tite Kubo**. (merci de remuer le couteau dans la plaie)

 **Note de l'auteur :** C'est mon premier one-shot sur l'univers de **Bleach** , alors s'il vous plait, montrez vous à la fois critiques et indulgents si jamais l'envie vous prend de laisser une review, ce que j'apprécierais énormément.

* * *

Les vacances venaient de se terminer et la routine avait repris sa place dans la vie des membres de la famille Kurosaki, personne ne le dirait, mais cela faisait un bien fou. Une fois de plus, les fêtes de fin d'année avaient été mouvementées et revenir à un certain calme (jamais trop pour cette famille) était ce que tout le monde souhaitait. Depuis le fameux soir durant lequel elle avait revu Matsumoto et Tôsihrô après six ans, une semaine s'était écoulée et ces deux-là avaient déjà disparu de la circulation sans qu'elle puisse les voir une dernière fois. L'adolescente était profondément vexée, même si elle ne le montrait pas. Elle comprenait parfaitement pourquoi le capitaine de la dixième division était reparti à la Soul Society, il avait des responsabilités et des obligations auxquelles il devait répondre. Malgré tout, elle aurait souhaité et aimé qu'il vienne la voir pour au moins lui dire au revoir. Elle se connaissait, ainsi que son ami, elle savait qu'ils n'auraient pas eu besoin d'un long discours ou d'une intense embrassade, personnellement un simple « au revoir » suivit de son fin sourire lui aurait suffi. Apparemment, elle en demandait trop.

En ce matin de janvier, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le lycée en compagnie de sa sœur ; la neige lui parût soudainement de trop dans le paysage. Le soleil pointait tout juste le bout de son nez à cette heure-ci et les fins rayons qui tombaient sur ses joues les sauvaient de l'horrible froid qu'elles devaient affronter. Elle frotta avec énergie ses mains l'une contre l'autre dans le but de leur donner une once de chaleur, un frisson parcouru tout son corps et elle n'eut qu'une envie : se mettre au chaud. L'hiver durait depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant et elle voulait que le printemps arrive, que les beaux jours reviennent et que la chaleur du soleil réchauffe avec douceur sa peau. Elle était frigorifiée, comme tous les matins depuis le début de novembre, ce n'était pas nouveau, mais pour la première fois depuis plus de deux mois, elle détestait cette sensation mordante sur toutes les parcelles de son corps. Cela l'étonnait, elle semblait amoureuse de cette saison i peine deux semaines encore et aujourd'hui, elle ne la supportait plus, comme lorsqu'elle était enfant. Elle ne s'était plus occupée de cette partie de son cœur depuis que Orihime le lui avait conseillé, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que cela voulait bien dire. Il s'était forcément passé quelque chose durant ces deux dernières semaines ; et elle était bien déterminée à le découvrir.

(...)

Les recherches de Karin n'avaient pas porté leurs fruits, même après une longue semaine et Dieu seul savait à quel point elle s'était acharnée à la tâche. Pour la première de sa vie, l'adolescente aux cheveux bruns s'était sondée, réellement sondée, elle avait tentée de mettre un mot sur chacune de ses émotions, réfléchissant ainsi à tout ce qui se passait dans son cœur et dans sa tête. Orihime lui avait dit, un mois plus tôt, que ces deux organes tentaient de lui faire comprendre quelque chose, malheureusement, rien n'était sorti de sa profonde analyse. Enfin, pas rien, elle mentait, mais rien de plausible. D'elle-même, la benjamine avait compris que tout son mal-être venait de sa rencontre avec le capitaine de la dixième division et principalement du discret départ du dieu de la mort. Cela, elle l'avait très bien compris, mais pourquoi ne plus aimer l'hiver ? Et plus important encore, pourquoi l'avait-elle aimé au premier abord ? Cela n'avait aucun sens et alors que pendant un instant, Karin pensait avoir enfin mis les choses au clair dans sa tête et son cœur, tout paraissait se mélanger une fois de plus.

Elle avait définitivement besoin de quelqu'un et qui était mieux placer pour l'aider sur ses sentiments qu'une personne qui ne faisait que cela, ressentir, que ce soit ses émotions ou celles de autres ?

 **« Tu voulais parler Karin-chan ?** Demanda la douce voix de la belle rousse à travers la porte de la chambre de la plus jeune, après avoir légèrement toqué.

 **-Oui, rentre Orihime-nee** , l'invita la lycéenne en jetant un dernier regard par la fenêtre, à la neige, moins épaisse qu'il y a un mois, mais toujours aussi présente dans les rues. Cette vue lui était à présent insupportable.

 **-Tout va bien ? Tu semblais encore bien loin pendant le dîner** , commenta la petite-amie de Ichigo en rentrant dans la chambre, avant de refermer la porte dernière elle pour qu'elles puissent avoir un minimum d'intimité.

 **-Décidément, je ne peux rien te cacher** , souffla Karin un air penaud sur le visage, comme un enfant prit en train de faire une bêtise.

 **-Viens donc t'asseoir et me dire ce qui ne va pas, hm ? »**

La proposition de la jeune femme était comme d'habitude d'une incroyable douceur et sur un ton profondément conciliant. Pendant qu'elle parlait, la belle aux yeux gris s'était assise sur le lit de la benjamine de la famille Kurosaki et tapotait avec une lenteur exagérée la place en face d'elle, lui intimant d'en faire de même. La footballeuse eut l'impression d'être revenue au point de départ, d'être revenue presque deux mois plus tôt sans que rien n'ait changé. Avait-elle eu raison d'écouter Orihime ? Oui, certainement et même si pour le moment, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait du prendre tant de recul et avait l'impression d'avoir perdu beaucoup de temps, Inoue, elle, elle le savait pertinemment. Karin lui avait toujours fait totalement confiance et elle n'allait certainement pas commencer à douter d'elle maintenant, pas après toutes ses années. Alors la capitaine de l'équipe mixte de football commença à conter, à ce qu'elle pouvait considéré comme sa meilleure amie, bien au-delà de la simple belle-sœur, tout ce qu'elle avait enfoui au fond d'elle sans s'en rendre compte depuis des années. L'avantage que cette semaine d'intense réflexion lui avait offert, était qu'à présent, l'adolescente savait ce qu'elle ressentait, pas avec un précision parfaite (il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander), mais c'était toujours cela. Elle avait appris plein de choses sur elle, à propos de sujets qui étaient révolus depuis des années maintenant, ainsi que sur des questions beaucoup plus actuelles, elle vaait pu répondre à l'une d'elles ; son mal-être avait définitivement un rapport avec Tôshirô. Malgré tout, elle avait encore besoin de la rousse pour exactement comprendre d'où toute cette masse à la fois homogène et hétérogène de sentiments qui se bousculaient avec force en elle venait.

Karin ne sut combien de temps elle parla ; une demi-heure ? Peut-être une, voire deux heures ? C'était l'une des premières, si ce n'était pas la première fois de sa vie qu'elle prenait la parole aussi longtemps sans s'arrêter, et jamais il ne lui était venu à l'esprit de prendre une pause pour souffler ou laisser le temps à Inoue de tout comprendre. Elle lui avait parlé de toutes les découvertes qu'elle avait fait sur elle-même et avait longuement insisté sur ce qui la tracassait depuis un peu plus de deux mois à présent et sur quoi elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus ; pourquoi soudainement aimer la neige ? Ah, et bien évidement, de Tôshirô. La belle brune se sentait légère et c'était un sentiment qui n'avait que très rarement parcouru ses veines depuis le décès de sa mère ; elle avait décidément eu besoin de tout raconter et elle ne remercierait jamais assez Orihime pour être là, à son écoute, même si elle devait avoir des choses plus importantes à faire.

 **« Qu'en penses-tu, Orihime-nee ?** Questionna la footballeuse, les joues quelque peu rouges, le regard empli d'espoir et la bouche légèrement ouverte laissant son rapide souffle s'échapper.

 **-Ce que j'en pense ?** Pouffa doucement de rire la petite-amie de son frère, se cachant quelque peu avec sa main droite et la benjamine de la famille Kurosaki ne pouvait être que perdue. **Les pièces du puzzle sont toutes là, comment ne peux-tu pas les voir ? Ton problème ne réside qu'en une seule et unique personne, tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel Karin-chan et je ne me moque pas de toi, loin de là. Tu te souviens, il y a deux mois, je t'ai dit que ta tête et ton cœur essayaient de te dire quelque chose ?** Demanda l'orpheline en regardant sérieusement sa cadette, sa question était purement rhétorique, si bien qu'elle continua le cheminement de sa pensée sans attendre la moindre réaction de l'adolescente. **Je viens de le comprendre grâce à ce que tu m'as dit et tu es à deux doigts de le deviner toi aussi** , l'informa la jeune femme aux longs cheveux couleur feu en se levant du lit de la lycéenne. **Tu dois juste prendre un peu de recul sur la situation, la dernière fois cela t'a permis de t'approcher de la réponse, la prochaine fois que tu reculeras, tu avanceras, crois-moi** , termina-t-elle en embrassant avec amour le front de Karin et se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre des deux jumelles pour s'en aller.

 **-Mais, Orihime-nee, que fais-tu ? Si tu as la réponse, pourquoi ne me la donnes-tu pas ?** S'exclama la plus impulsive des sœurs de Ichigo en se levant à son tour, mais avec une violence qui qui contrastait avec les gracieux mouvements de Inoue.

 **-Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas te la donner, essaye de ne pas trop m'en vouloir, tu comprendras quand tu auras assemblé les pièces du puzzle par toi-même. C'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas et que je ne dois surtout pas faire pour toi, tu me remercieras un jour, je te le promets. »**

Sans rien ajouter la belle partit, en lui offrant un dernier sourire triste qui contrastait avec ses prunelles pétillantes de joie. Qu'est-ce que tout cela pouvait-t-il bien dire ? L'adolescente était encore plus perdue, elle avait envie de pleurer, de crier et de rattraper la petite-amie de son frère pour lui faire cracher le morceau. Dévastée, Karin se dirigea vers la fenêtre de sa chambre pour regarder la neige comme elle l'avait fait un nombre incalculable de fois depuis le début de l'hiver et pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, admirer la couche blanche sur le sol l'apaisa. Bordel, que se passait-il chez elle à la fin ? Elle grogna bruyamment et décida qu'il fallait qu'elle sorte pour s'aérer l'esprit, elle en avait réellement besoin, sinon elle allait exploser. Elle quitta rapidement sa chambre et descendit deux par deux les marches de l'escalier qui la menèrent au salon-cuisine-entrée. Elle se hâta de saisir son gros manteau à capuche ; qu'elle enfila rapidement, son bonnet ; qu'elle déposa à la va-vite sur sa tête, sa grande écharpe en laine ; qu'elle enroula autour de son cou et ses gants qui recouvraient à présent ses fins doigts. Cette fois, elle ne dit rien, se contentant de répondre au regard entendu que lui lançait son père, elle pensait qu'il allait la retenir, n'acceptant pas que ses enfants sortent après manger, mais apparemment, lui aussi semblait comprendre ce qu'il se passait avant elle et cela l'agaçait.

Une fois dehors, dans le froid, Karin soupira de soulagement. Elle se sentait étonnement bien dehors, dans le froid de la fin janvier, elle ne pouvait plus supporter ce changement perpétuel d'avis concernant cette saison. Sentant le froid parcourir la moindre partie de son corps, la capitaine de football commença à se mettre en marche vers une destination qu'elle ne connaissait pas, se laissant porter par ses jambes et son cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique. Il faisait nuit depuis bien longtemps, puisque toute la famille avait eu le temps de manger et seuls les lampadaires et la pleine lune la guidait dans sa route, pourtant, Karin n'avait pas peur, elle savait au fond d'elle que là où elle allait, joie l'attendait.

Soudainement, elle vit une ombre coupée se refléter entre les toits et les murs qui se trouvaient à sa droite. La belle brune ne connaissait que peu de personne qui s'amusait à courir sur les toitures et sut donc immédiatement qui s'était ; un Shinigami. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, alors qu'elle commençait à avoir les mains moites. Tôshirô ? Ce fut la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait et voulait penser. Un sourire éclaira son visage à l'idée que le capitaine de la dixième division soit ici, dans sa ville. Sans réfléchir, elle s'élança à la poursuite de l'ombre, courant rapidement, ne pouvant se permettre de le perdre de vue, pendant qu'elle le conjurait de ne pas utilisé un shunpo ; ne le pratiquant pas, elle serait tout bonnement incapable de voir où il allait et encore moins de le suivre. Voyant que l'ombre ne semblait pas s'arrêter et qu'elle ne pouvait pas le rattraper, elle se traita d'idiote pour ne pas avoir penser avant et le héla.

 **« Hé, toi ! »**

Son interpellation sembla avoir eu l'effet escompté, en effet, ce qu'elle savait être un Shinigami s'arrêta brusquement, si bien qu'elle pu arriver à sa hauteur, quelques mètres plus bas. Le cœur de Karin battait à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique, brûlant ses poumons, brisant ses côtes et lui donnant envie de vomir ses tripes. Certes l'effort physique qu'elle avait dû fournir pour poursuivre le Shinigami avait été au-dessus de ses capacités, mais autre chose la mettait dans cet état et elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que c'était. Du moins, pas encore. Après ce qui lui avait paru être une éternité et alors qu'elle continuait de respirer aussi élégamment qu'un bœuf, une tête couverte de cheveux blancs apparut, s'étant penchée pour savoir qui lui avait parlé. Un sourire fendit leur deux visages une fois qu'ils comprirent qui se trouvait en face d'eux. Le dieu de la mort se hâta de descendre du toit en un gracieux bond, alors que la brune ne pouvait plus soutenir son regard et devait poser ses mains contre ses genoux pour espérer reprendre son souffle. Une main rassurante se posa sur son dos, le frottant avec hésitation et même si Karin avait l'impression qu'elle allait rejoindre la Soul Society, un nouveau sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, Tôshirô était tout bonnement adorable.

 **« Tu vas bien ? Tu aurais dû m'interpeller plus tôt** , lui reprocha-t-il doucement en continuant de la rassurer à sa manière et l'adolescente sut qu'il s'était permis de lui faire une remontrance parce qu'elle ne pourrait pas contre-attaquer ; habile de sa part. **Décidément, tu n'es pas une Kurosaki pour rien, un simple humain n'aurait jamais pu tenir mon rythme** , commenta le plus jeune des capitaines dans un ton qui ressemblait fortement à celui d'une personne fière de l'autre.

 **-Ton rythme, laisse-moi, rire, un simple footing, pour, moi** , se moqua la footballeuse en faisant régulièrement des pauses entre les mots, ses poumons ne lui donnant pas autant d'air qu'elle l'aurait souhaité, la rendant au final ridicule.

 **-Bien évidemment. »**

Le capitaine Hitsugaya se contenta d'acquiescer, en continuant de frotter le dos de son amie qui ne semblait toujours pas pouvoir reprendre son souffle. Karin ne pouvait pas voir son visage, pour autant, elle savait qu'un petit sourire malicieux régnait sur ses fines lèvres, elle pourrait en mettre sa main à couper. L'imaginer se moquer d'elle la mettait en rogne, mais elle ne put que tousser encore une fois et prendre à nouveau une bruyante inspiration. C'était la première fois qu'elle repoussait autant ses limites et elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre. Quelques minutes supplémentaires furent nécessaires pour qu'elle puisse respirer normalement. Lentement, elle se redressa et Tôshirô laissa sa main retomber contre son propre corps ; les deux ne laissant rien paraître sur le manque et le trouble qu'ils ressentirent suite à ce mouvement. Sous les rayons purs de la lune, le Shinigami ressemblait à un ange et Karin se demanda le temps d'un instant si elle ne l'imaginait pas, si elle ne l'avait pas toujours imaginé. Une telle beauté ne pouvait pas être réelle. En posant sur le jeune homme des yeux empli d'un sentiment qui ne lui avait jamais été destiné, l'adolescente leva sa main tremblante vers ce qu'elle avait toujours cru être son ami. Surprenant les deux, le bruit de la claque retentit contre la joue du dieu de la mort et à travers les rues vides de Karakura.

 **« Je suis désolée** , s'empressa de dire la brune, voulant toucher la joue meurtrie pour apaiser la douleur sans pour autant oser le faire, se contentant de la ramener contre elle.

 **-Je l'ai sûrement mérité, c'est pour la dernière fois, n'est-ce pas ?** Devina aisément le capitaine de la dixième division en massant légèrement sa joue à présent rouge, il avait compris avec une facilité déroutante ; elle avait oublié à quel point il était moins aveugle qu'elle.

 **-Tu aurais au moins pu dire au revoir, oui** , souffla Karin en le fixant droit dans les yeux ; autant être honnête puisque Tôshirô semblait la comprendre.

 **-Je sais** , avoua-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque, tout à coup gêné et la lycéenne s'en voulait de toujours le trouver aussi mignon. **Je** , tenta-t-il en avançant maladroitement sa main droite vers la benjamine de la famille Kurosaki avant de la laisser tomber contre lui. **J'ai été rappelé à l'improviste, un problème à la Soul Society, je n'ai pas eu le temps de venir te voir** , expliqua rapidement Hitsugaya et il était sincère, elle pouvait le voir à l'étincelle qui brillait dans ses iris turquoise. **Et j'en avais vraiment envie. »**

Karin ne sut que répondre, que pouvait-elle répondre à cela de toute façon ? Jamais de sa vie elle ne se serait attendue à ce que des paroles aussi, aussi teintées de sentiments pourraient sortir de la bouche de Tôshirô. Lui aussi avait changé durant ses six années, il semblait plus enclin à dire ce qu'il ressentait réellement, à s'ouvrir ; et cela réchauffa son propre cœur. Le capitaine réputé pour sa froideur venait de lui avouer qu'il avait eu envie de la voir, ce n'était pas n'importe quoi et la belle brune le comprenait très bien. Alors, elle laissa un fin sourire prendre possession de ses lèvres, des rougeurs s'installer sur ses pommettes et se réfugia dans les bras du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Elle ne lui en voulait plus vraiment, elle ne lui en avait jamais réellement voulu après tout. Ils appartenaient tous les deux à des mondes totalement opposés : la vie et la mort. C'était l'avantage d'avoir un frère et un père shinigami, elle comprenait, pas dans sa totalité, mais des éléments de la vie de son ami, lui permettant de se monter plus conciliante et de l'accepter. Si Karin avait relevé la tête, elle aurait d'abord vu la surprise se lire sur le visage de Hitsugaya, puis elle aurait vu de la tendresse prendre possession de son visage pendant qu'un fin sourire étirait ses lèvres et que des étincelles ainsi qu'un sentiment qu'elle n'avait vu que dans les prunelles de son frère briller dans ses iris. Malheureusement, l'adolescente ne sentit que ses forts bras l'entourer et la serrer contre elle avec une délicatesse et une ardeur contradictoires. Il la voulait, la désirait, voulait l'embrasser et la toucher, tout son corps le lui criait et pourtant, Karin n'arrivait pas à l'entendre, le ressentir et encore moins le comprendre. La lycéenne inspira l'odeur toujours aussi fraîche et apaisante du capitaine grâce à sa tête qui reposait contre son torse musclé. Ses mais serrèrent automatiquement le haori blanc avec force, s'y attachant, sans s'en rendre compte dans un geste désespéré. Ils restèrent comme cela pendant de longues minutes et ils auraient pu y rester pendant encore des heures entières, si un frisson n'avait pas parcouru tout le corps de la benjamine de la famille Kurosaki, la faisant violemment trembler.

 **« Il fait froid dehors, rentrons. »**

Le souffle de Tôshirô contre son oreille avait de nouveau fait frissonner la belle brune, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons et elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Doucement, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs se sépara, à contre cœur, de l'humaine, il lui offrit tout de même un sourire et se dirigea vers la clinique de son ancien supérieur. Karin eut besoin de quelques secondes supplémentaires pour elle aussi se mettre en marche. Le Shinigami ne l'avait pas attendu, malgré tout, dès qu'il entendit ses pas derrière lui, il tendit son bras et écarta ses doigts pour que la capitaine de l'équipe de football mixte puisse y glisser les siens. Leurs joues étaient à tous les deux roses à cause de la gêne, pendant qu'ils marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre, au même rythme et leur cœur battant à l'unisson. Chacun essayait de montrer à quel point l'autre comptait, malheureusement, c'était tellement hésitant et maladroit qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à se comprendre. Néanmoins, chacun gardait l'espoir et n'abandonnait pas, sachant au fond d'eux qu'avec le temps que cela serait plus simple. Du temps, c'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, après six longues années de séparation.

La maison de la famille Kurosaki était silencieuse, aucune lumière ne s'échappait des vieux volets prouvant bel et bien que tout le monde dormait, même Yuzu qui devait pourtant être morte d'inquiétude pour sa jumelle. Les deux jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent d'un même geste devant la porte d'entrée et se regardèrent, perdus. Que devaient-ils se dire ou faire ? Tout semblait si compliqué, c'était si dur de trouver la bonne façon de laisser son cœur parler lorsqu'on le faisait pour la première fois de sa vie. Hitsugaya fut le premier à agir, il se pencha vers l'adolescente, ses iris étant toujours plongés dans les siens, son regard était profond, envoûtant, empli d'un sentiment que la plus jeune n'arrivait pas à nommer et qui pourtant était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Le Shinigami se contenta de poser son front contre celui de la lycéenne, collant aussi leur nez par la même occasion. Il était à présent difficile d'établir un contact visuel digne de ce nom, chacun ayant tendance à loucher plus qu'autre chose et pourtant, ils appréciaient ce chaste contact entre eux. Karin tendit sa main vers la joue meurtrie du capitaine de la dixième division dans le but d'approfondir leur étreinte si particulière, le supérieur de Matsumoto fit de même, excepté que sa paume glissa à travers son écharpe pour reposer contre son cou, lui donnant la chair de poule. Leur souffle, à la fois profond et rapide se mélangeaient et réchauffait le visage de l'autre. Continuant de se regarder droit dans les yeux, la petite sœur de Ichigo et le frère adoptif de Hinamori tentèrent dans une nouvelle tentative de dire à l'autre ce qu'ils ressentaient.

La sonnerie d'un téléphone rompit le moment sans une once de douceur. Un éloignement rapide, un raclement de gorge gêné, un baissement de tête honteux, un grognement de mécontentement, des doigts se tordant entre eux et une main cherchant le cellulaire s'exécutèrent simultanément et maladroitement.

 **« Un Hollow, je dois y aller** , annonça Tôshirô, le regard empli de tristesse tandis qu'un sourire qui se voulait rassurant traînait sur son visage.

 **-Va sauver le monde, je serais encore là à ton retour. »**

Ce fut la seule réponse qui vint immédiatement à l'esprit de la belle brune, pendant qu'un sourire s'installait à son tour sur son visage. Elle venait elle aussi de s'ouvrir au dieu de la mort et elle espérait au plus profond d'elle qu'il avait compris à quel point cela avait été dur de le faire. Le sourire de Hitsugaya se fit plus grand, dévoilant ses dents blanches, montrant son bonheur. Il se pencha à nouveau vers l'adolescente, prit son visage en coupe et déposa un long baiser sur son front, à la fois protecteur et empli d'amour. Puis il partit en un shunpo avant que Karin, qui avait fermé les yeux pour profiter de l'étreinte n'ait eu le temps de les rouvrir.

(...)

La semaine était passée incroyablement vite pour la benjamine de la famille Kurosaki, en effet, cette dernière s'était entraînée avec son équipe en vue du match les opposant à celle de Fujimo. Les joueurs de cette ville voisine étaient redoutables par leur niveau supérieur au leur et cela ne servait à rien de le nier, après tout, deux ans auparavant, ils avaient gagné le championnat d'hiver. Malgré tout, la féroce capitaine savait que ses coéquipiers avaient durement travaillé ces dernières semaines pour devenir meilleurs dans le but de battre leurs adversaires, dépassant leurs limites physiques comme mentales. Même si ce week-end ils perdaient, certes elle serait extrêmement déçue de voir tous ses efforts tomber à l'eau, soyons tout de même réaliste, mais Karin sourirait envers et contre tout. Elle laisserait un sourire fendre ses lèvres et dévoiler ses dents pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle avait vécu une magnifique aventure avec des gens qu'elle aimait et qu'elle pourrait regarder en arrière, voir ce chapitre de sa vie et en être fière. Elle savait que ce sentiment n'était pas permis à tout le monde, alors elle comptait le chérir avec le plus grand soin.

 **« Nee-san, tu es prête ? »**

La question de Yuzu retentit dans toute la maison, sortant violemment l'adolescente aux longs cheveux bruns de ses profondes pensées, elle saisit avec empressement son sac de sport pratiquement vide ; ne contenant qu'une serviette, une bouteille d'eau, un gros pull et un jogging. Le match se jouait à domicile, alors elle était déjà en affaires de sport, ne souhaitant pas perdre de temps dans les vestiaires puisqu'elle serait déjà bien occupée, étant le coach de son équipe elle allait rencontrer l'entraîneur adversaire et l'arbitre pendant que ses coéquipiers et ses opposants se changeraient. Elle descendit comme à son habitude les marches de l'escalier en courant avant d'atterrir brusquement dans la salon-cuisine-entrée. Sa sœur était devant la porte, habillée et prête à partir et elle lui offrait un sourire transmettant amour, confiance et encouragements, Karin n'aurait jamais pu souhaité meilleure jumelle que Yuzu. Orihime se trouvait à côté de la cadette de la famille Kurosaki, ces dernières avaient dû discuté le temps qu'elle finisse de se préparer. Elle était elle aussi recouverte d'une chaude couche de vêtements, portant un cache-oreilles noir, c'était étonnement sobre et passe-partout venant de la part de Inoue ; immédiatement, la footballeuse sut que c'était un cadeau de son grand-frère qui faisait toujours dans la simplicité. En parlant de lui, Ichigo, en l'entendant arriver avec sa grande délicatesse et discrétion, se leva du canapé où il regardait la fin des informations. Le roux enfila dans un même mouvement que Karin son manteau, son écharpe, son bonnet et ses gants. Son père était en pleine intervention auprès d'un patient et ne viendrait que plus tard, alors ils ne l'attendaient pas ; une fois prêts, tous regardèrent la lycéenne, attendant son signal et elle fut la première à passer le pas de la porte.

Le trajet se passa dans un étrange silence. La brune ne l'avouerait jamais, mais elle était énormément stressée et elle savait que les mauvaises ondes qu'elle envoyait se reflétaient sur toute la famille. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas se contrôler et plus elle se forçait de paraître décontractée, plus ses pensées s'assombrissaient. Elle avait l'impression de toute sa vie allait se jouer durant ce match, c'était bête parce qu'à première vue c'était loin d'être le cas, cependant elle avait tellement travailler pour en arriver là : s'entraînant parfois jour et nuit, ne dormant pas de la nuit pour pouvoir jongler entre les cours et le football ou encore criant et encourageant son équipe. Finalement c'était peut-être vrai, peut-être qu'une partie de sa vie allait se jouer durant les quatre vingts minutes qui allaient suivre. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant le terrain de football et après un dernier regard en direction de son frère, sa sœur et Orihime, la capitaine partit ver son équipe. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres rosées, en effet, elle avait pu voir dans les yeux de sa famille une immense fierté et cela lui avait redonné du courage et lui avait redonné confiance ; elle connaissait ses capacités et elle se devait de donner le meilleure d'elle-même.

Karin n'arrivait plus à respirer convenablement, elle avait bien trop chaud pour que cela soit supportable et elle sentait tous les membres de son corps trembler comme une feuille sous la force du vent. La mi-temps venait d'être annoncé par l'arbitre et la belle brune n'avait qu'une envie : s'écrouler contre le sol. L'équipe de Fujimo menait le match un à zéro et l'adolescente se demandait comment ses coéquipiers et elle allaient faire pour reprendre l'avantage et gagner. Ils ne semblaient pas humains ; ils n'étaient pas épuisés, étaient toujours réactifs, ne faisaient aucune erreur et anticipaient tous leurs mouvements. Heureusement que Azami, leur gardienne était performante, voire même incroyable, elle n'avait laissé passer qu'un seul ballon sur la dizaine que l'équipe adverse avait lancé droit vers elle. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas normal que Azami ait eu à arrêter neuf ballons pour être exact, si leur défense était meilleure, la belle blonde n'aurait jamais eu à pousser ses retranchements, la capitaine voyant très bien que sa gardienne était épuisée. Karin n'arrivait pas à comprendre d'où venait cette faiblesse, ils s'étaient beaucoup concentré durant leurs nombreux entraînements sur leur façon de défendre les buts et les joueurs concernés s'étaient énormément améliorés. Que lui pouvait-il bien lui manquer pour que son équation soit parfaite ?

La lycéenne but une nouvelle gorgée de l'eau de sa gourde, pendant que son esprit travaillait à la vitesse de la lumière pour trouver la réponse à sa question. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses coéquipiers et voir leur visage empli de tristesse lui brisait le cœur, ils commençaient à désespérer et elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, après tout, elle aussi perdait progressivement espoir. Elle poussa un profond soupir tout en remettant sa gourde dans son sac de sport. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, la benjamine de la famille Kurosaki croisa leur regard inquisiteur, ils attendaient qu'elle dise quelque chose, qu'elle les encourage, qu'elle les rassure, mais que pouvait-elle bien leur dire ? Elle-même était secouée par les doutes et ce n'était pas dans sa nature de réconforter les autres. En cet instant, elle aurait souhaité être quelqu'un comme Orihime, si elle avait été à sa place, la rousse aurait immédiatement trouver les mots pour apaiser ses coéquipiers. Elle aurait aussi aimé être comme son frère, posséder ne serait-ce qu'une once de sa détermination sans faille, lui aurait permis de leur remonter le moral à l'aide d'un seul et unique regard. Malheureusement, elle n'était aucun des deux et elle devait gérer la situation à sa manière et du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

 **« On fait quoi maintenant capitaine ?** Demanda courageusement Baku l'un de ses attaquants parlant pour tout le reste de l'équipe.

 **-Je n'en ai aucune idée Maruyama** , lui répondit la belle brune en passant une main dans sa queue de cheval, stressée. Lorsqu'elle endossait le rôle de capitaine et de coach, ils avaient tous conclu qu'ils l'appelleraient par son titre et elle par leur nom de famille, par pur respect.

 **-Tu n'en as réellement aucune idée ?** Questionna une nouvelle voix dont le propriétaire n'était autre que Namito Sakamoto, l'un de ses plus proches amis.

 **-Je suis réellement à court d'idées, je ne sais pas comment faire pour contrer leurs attaques, notre défense semble être de papier face à eux** , expliqua avec un calme qui ne lui ressemblait pas Karin, réfléchissant toujours à une tactique pour les sauver.

 **-C'était comme s'ils pouvaient lire nos mouvements, comme si à travers notre manière de jouer ils savaient déjà tout ce qu'on allait faire à l'avance** , commenta Izumi Yokoyama, l'une des défenseurs, les sourcils froncés à cause de l'agacement.

 **-C'est ça !** Cria soudainement la jumelle de Yuzu en tapant son poing droit contre sa paume gauche, son visage s'éclairant et un sourire ornant ses lèvres. **Ils arrivent à lire nos mouvements parce que nous bougeons toujours de la même manière sur le terrain, nous avons nos habitudes de jeux et notre corps transmet des signes qu'ils se sont entraînés à repérer. Tout ce que nous avons à faire, c'est de jouer sans que notre corps ne nous trahisse** , développa la capitaine comme si ce qu'elle racontait à ses coéquipiers était d'une parfaite évidence.

 **-Sans t'offenser capitaine, comment comptes-tu faire cela ?** Interrogea Rai Ogawa la petite tête de l'équipe avec un air suspicieux sur le visage, ne semblant pas comprendre où l'adolescente voulait en venir et en réalité, personne ne la suivait.

 **-Nous allons échanger nos rôles, tout simplement.**

 **-Attends, répète ?** Intervint Azami Kikuchi dont la voix fut la seule à être parvenu entièrement aux oreilles de Karin, traversant avec difficulté toutes les protestations de tous les joueurs.

 **-On va échanger de moitié nos postes et je veux qu'on fasse un 4-4-3 d'accord ? Sato et Sano sortez du banc, vous êtes attaquants, Maruyama tu restes attaquant. Ogawa et Noguchi vous passez en milieu avec moi. Namito sors du banc, toi et Yokoyama vous passez en défense, Arai et Iwasaki vous gardez vos postes. Kikuchi tu restes au but, tu te débrouilles vraiment bien là-bas. »**

Son ton était ferme et sans appel. La fille de Isshin et Masaki eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà des protestations s'élevaient dans les airs. Ils avaient totalement raison, ce qu'elle leur demandait était tout bonnement fou, elle prenait un grand risque en échangeant les postes de ses joueurs. Elle n'avait bougé que ceux qu'elle savait polyvalent, sachant très bien que cela ne servait à rien de mettre un attaquant en défense si ce dernier ne savait pas jouer ; dans ce cas là, autant se tirer une balle dans le pied à l'avance. Malgré tout, cela restait un mouvement dont elle ne connaissait pas réellement le résultat. Elle savait au fond d'elle que cela avait des chances de marcher, sinon elle ne l'aurait jamais proposé à son équipe, pour elle, c'était la bonne, mais surtout la seule décision qu'elle avait en sa possession. Ça passait ou ça cassait. Voyant que leur capitaine ne changerait pas d'avis et n'était pas ouverte à la conversation, l'équipe s'exécuta, échangeant de maillot dans un silence oppressant tandis que les nouveau joueurs s'échauffaient pour être prêt à joueur dans seulement quelques minutes. Le coup de sifflet retentit, au-delà de l'horrible son aigu qui retentit dans tout le stade, Karin eut l'impression que sa sentence venait d'être décidée.

La belle brune avait envie de pleurer, il ne restait que cinq minutes de jeu et les deux équipes étaient à égalité. Sa technique avait fonctionné au début, en effet, les joueurs adverses avaient été pris par surprise et ne savaient plus comment réagir face à leur jeu ; grâce à cela, ils avaient réussi à marquer un but. Malheureusement, ils étaient forts, si forts qu'ils avaient rapidement analysé le nouveau jeu de l'équipe de Karin et depuis vingt minutes à présent, personne n'arrivait à reprendre le dessus. Ils n'allaient pas gagner, la benjamine des Kurosaki ne savait pas comment faire pour gagner, elle était à court d'idées et d'énergie ; tout ce qu'elle voulait faire, c'était de plonger dans les bras de son ami, de Tôshirô pour trouver un minimum de réconfort. Depuis quand avait-elle besoin du Shinigami pour retrouver sa bonne humeur ? Il fallait qu'elle le revoit pour mettre à plat tout ce qu'elle ressentait, parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'en sortir avec toutes les nouveaux sentiments et pensées qui bataillaient à l'intérieur de son pauvre cœur qui se savait plus où donner de la tête. Comment pouvait-elle lui dédier toute son attention alors qu'elle était en plein match ? Décidément, plus rien n'allait.

Soudain, elle sentit une aura près d'elle. Un Hollow ? Non, c'était bien plus familier et doux. Un Shinigami ? Oui, tout à fait. Elle se concentra sur le riatsu qui émanait de l'esprit tout en continuant de freiner l'attaque que son équipe était en train de subir. Glacial et chaud à la fois- Tôshirô ! Son cœur bondit dans sa cage thoracique et ce n'était pas à cause de l'effort physique qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle tourna sa tête à gauche puis à droite, à la recherche de son ami aux yeux blancs. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Elle devait le voir. En regardant l'un des arbres qui entouraient le stade, la lycéenne l'aperçu, dans son standard habit noir recouvert du prestigieux haori blanc. Elle croisa ses yeux turquoise et vit un bienveillant sourire recouvrir son visage mature. Il était magnifique et la footballeuse ne put s'empêcher de sentir ses joues devenir rouges et une fois de plus, ce n'était pas qu'à cause du match. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se voiler la face, elle aimait Tôshirô bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer, mais jusqu'à quel point exactement ? Elle se promit de répondre à cette question dès que possible, pour le moment, elle avait un match à gagner et elle comptait bien le faire.

Le dernier coup de sifflet venait d'être annoncé par l'arbitre. Karin avait de nouveau envie de pleurer, cependant ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons que quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer comment ils avaient fait, mais ils avaient réussi, ils avaient gagner, ils venaient de gagner le match. Tout son corps tremblait, elle voyait floue à cause des larmes de joie qui remplissaient ses yeux et elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment la fin de match venait de se passer. Elle se revoyait faire la passe à la belle Sano et observer cette dernière tirer en direction du but ennemi et puis plus rien. Elle se retrouvait à présent dans les bras de tous ses coéquipiers, tous profondément émus. Alors qu'elle n'arrivait plus à respirer à cause de l'émotion, elle chercha immédiatement le capitaine de la dixième division ; ce dernier n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et un éblouissant sourire étirait ses fines lèvres. Elle pouvait voir dans ses prunelles toute la fierté qu'il lui portait et sentir ce sentiment sur sa peau n'était synonyme que de pure satisfaction pour l'adolescente en marge de devenir une jeune femme. Pour la première fois, elle remarqua dans les yeux turquoise de son ami un sentiment qu'elle ne leur avait jamais connu : de la tendresse peut-être ? Ce dernier ressemblait dangereusement à celui qui se trouvait toujours dans les iris de son frère quand il regardait sa princesse. Cela ne venait donc pas seulement d'elle ? Elle avait envie de lui parler, qu'il lui prenne la main et qu'il l'emmène en un shunpo loin d'ici. Oui elle était plus qu'heureuse d'avoir gagné et qu'ils soient enfin en demi-final, cependant ce qui la faisait briller était la présence de Hitsugaya près d'elle.

Soudain, elle sentit une main saisir la sienne et la seconde d'après tous les bruits des spectateurs et des joueurs de son équipe disparurent. Elle se trouvait au bord du cours d'eau qui passait juste à côté de Karakura ; la rivière Onose. Elle fut surprise et ne s'embêta pas à tenter de le cacher. Tôshirô avait-il lu dans ses pensées ? C'était une envie qu'elle avait eu sur le coup, elle n'imaginait pas l'état de sa famille et ses amis à l'heure actuelle, ils devaient certainement en train de se demander ce qui lui était arriver, qu'en était-il des spectateurs et de l'équipe adverse ? Ce n'était pas bon du tout, elle devait retourner là-bas. Si son frère apprenait que c'était le capitaine de la dixième division qui avait fait cela et même si elle ne doutait pas de la puissance du Shinigami aux cheveux blancs, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Malgré tout, il y avait une partie d'elle qui lui criait désespérément de ne pas partir, qui la suppliait de saisir cette chance qui lui offerte sur un plateau d'argent dans le but d'enfin répondre à toutes ses questions. Encore une fois, entre le cœur et la raison, Karin décida que c'était à son organe qu'elle donnerait la totale parole. Un silence apaisant s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens qui n'arrêtèrent pas de se regarder dans les yeux, tentant à la fois de transmettre leurs sentiments et de comprendre ceux de l'autre. Et pour une fois, cela ne sembla pas peine perdue, puisque la belle brune termina d'assembler toutes les pièces du puzzle, celui dont Orihime n'avait pas souhaité lui donner la réponse et comme d'habitude, cette dernière avait eu totalement raison de ne pas le faire. Tout semblait si évident maintenant et elle se sentait bête de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt.

La lycéenne se rapprocha de Tôshirô, collant avec une légère hésitation leur corps ensemble alors qu'elle déposait sa main gauche, celle encore libre dans la nuque du capitaine, caressant lentement la chair qui s'offrait à elle et ébouriffant les cheveux à sa merci. Elle pouvait enfin sentir les mèches blanches sous sa paume et elle retint un gloussement en comprenant qu'elles ne fonderaient pas sous la chaleur de ses doigts comme neige au soleil. Le dieu de la mort ne n'avait pas une seule seconde ôter ses prunelles de son visage, même lorsque la surprise, puis l'incompréhension s'étaient transcrites sur son visage suite aux mouvements de la plus jeune. Enfin, le Shinigami sembla comprendre ce qui s'était passé dans la tête de la brunette et il sourit, dévoilant ses dents blanches en un sourire que Karin ne lui avait vu que très rarement. Il passa à son tour sa main contre la taille de l'adolescente, utilisant cette prise pour la serrer avec douceur contre lui, puis il lâcha la main droite de la footballeuse, l'utilisant pour recouvrir sa joue. Le plus vieux semblait se moquer de la sueur qui coulait et avait roulé sur son visage, n'hésitant pas à caresser à l'aide de son pouce le coin de ses lèvres ; faisant sourire la benjamine des Kurosaki. En regardant les hypnotiques prunelles turquoise du jeune homme, cette dernière eut littéralement l'impression de plonger dans une mer d'une pureté incroyable, durant son plongeon jamais la lycéenne eut peur de se noyer, sachant que l'amour qu'elle pouvait lire dedans la maintiendrait à la surface. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, leurs gestes parlaient pour eux et ils trouvaient cela magnifique. Souriant malicieusement, Karin se demanda, le temps d'un instant, s'ils brillaient.

 **« Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? »**

La question du capitaine de la dixième division sortit abruptement l'adolescente du monde dans lequel elle se trouvait. Venait-il réellement de lui demander cela ? Elle eut envie de pouffer de rire et de se moquer gentiment du jeune homme, mais en voyant ses joues se recouvrir progressivement d'un teinte rougeâtre, elle ne dit rien et se contenta de hocher la tête. Un sourire encore plu éclatant qu'avant -comme si cela était encore possible- naquit sur les lèvres de Tôshirô. Ses pommettes remontèrent haut sur son visage et ses yeux devinrent plus petits ; il était adorable. Doucement et avec une hésitation plus que palpable, le Shinigami aux cheveux blancs approcha son visage de celle qu'il aimait, leurs nez se touchèrent sans grande élégance et ils s'écrasèrent quand leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. C'était tous les deux leur premier baiser et même s'il était loin de ressembler à ceux des romans ils l'avaient adorer. Le dieu de la mort se recula, regarda une nouvelle fois Karin comme pour avoir son accord avant de l'embrasser à nouveau ; cette fois-ci leur nez ne se touchèrent que très peu et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pleinement. C'était encore hésitant, cependant, c'était tellement agréable que des papillons se propagèrent dans leur estomac. Comme si l'attente avait été bien trop longue pour les deux jeunes, ils réessayèrent une nouvelle fois et encore une autre fois, ne se lassant pas des sensations que cela leur procuraient.

La belle brune finit par saisir avec force les cheveux de son amant tandis que ce dernier la serrait fortement contre lui, ne faisant plus qu'un. Ils avaient le souffle court et les joues rouges, malgré tout, quand ils se regardèrent à nouveau, leurs iris brillaient de joie et d'amour l'un pour l'autre. Avec la même tendresse, Hitsygaya décala sa main gauche de la joue jusqu'aux omoplates de la brunette et il la colla contre lui avec ardeur, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse, qu'elle ne soit plus près de lui, comme si elle avait envie de le quitter. Karin ne pourtant fit aucune remarqua, appréciant l'étreinte, serrant de son côté son haori blanc pour le retenir près d'elle, ressentant malgré tout la même appréhension. La footballeuse pouvait entendre le cœur de ce qu'elle pensait pouvoir à présent appeler son petit ami ; il battait à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique et il était une nouvelle preuve de l'amour qu'il lui portait. Si seulement il pouvait lui aussi entendre à quel point le sien cognait lui aussi dans sa poitrine.

 **« Pourquoi ?** Souffla brusquement la plus jeune, venant de rompre sans réellement le vouloir la magie du moment.

 **-Pourquoi quoi ?** Demanda à son tour Tôshirô, son menton contre les cheveux noirs de la lycéenne, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

 **-Pourquoi revenir après six ans ? »**

Les sourcils du plus vieux se froncèrent à l'entente de la question et quand il remarqua que la voix de Karin était étrangement fébrile. Réagissant immédiatement, le capitaine de la dixième division se détacha de l'adolescente pour pouvoir établir un contact visuel avec elle. Il avait besoin de voir ce qui se passait dans ses magnifiques prunelles, il avait besoin de comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait et ce qu'elle n'osait pas lui dire ; cela il ne pouvait le faire qu'en regardant ses iris d'un envoûtant gris. Il saisit délicatement ses deux mains, glaciales à cause du froid et les recouvrit des siennes. La brunette attendait de lui qu'il soit sincère, il pouvait le voir dans son regard empli d'espoir, alors c'était ce qu'il allait faire. Après tout, il lui devait bien ça, c'était lui qui était revenu comme une fleur après six ans de silence et au grand jamais il n'aurait cru que la petite sœur de Ichigo l'accepterait à nouveau dans sa vie sans aucune reproche ou remarque. Elle avait grandi et elle semblait être plus compréhensive et moins têtue qu'avant, si seulement son frère pouvait prendre exemple sur elle ; mais ça, c'était une autre histoire. Il avait besoin de grande inspiration pour ce qui allait arriver.

 **« Il est vrai que je voulais te revoir, tu m'avais réellement intriguée, mais avec mon rôle de capitaine je ne pouvais pas aller sur Terre quand je le voulais. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, nos déplacements sont surveillés et toujours justifiés. Puis, rapidement l'enlèvement de Inoue Orihime est arrivé, suivi** **du combat final contre Aizen. Grâce à ton frère et à son sacrifice toute menace était éloignée et je n'avais définitivement plus aucun prétexte pour revenir sur Terre, pour revenir vers toi** , expliqua Tôshirô avec son sérieux habituel tandis que Karin l'écoutait avec attention, avide de connaître les réponses aux questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. **On ne se connaissait pas réellement après tout et je ne savais pas ce que j'allais te dire ou faire si jamais je revenais te voir. Et c'est rapidement devenu un cercle vicieux, plus le temps passait et plus je trouvais cela déplacé de revenir vers toi, donc j'attendais et j'avais encore moins le courage de venir. Comment allais-tu m'accueillir ? J'ai repoussé ton existence au fin fond de ma mémoire pour me concentrer sur mon travail comme je l'avais toujours fait jusqu'ici. Finalement, je ne me suis plus réellement posé de questions puisque que j'étais certain de te revoir un jour, à la Soul Society, même si pour cela je devais attendre des décennies. Ensuite, la guerre contre les Quincys a été déclaré et tout s'est enchaîné à une vitesse ; j'étais en train de combattre et la seconde d'après j'étais mort et transformé en zombie** , continua-t-il avant de marquer une légère pause en voyant l'air horrifié qui avait pris possession du visage de celle qu'il aimait, il sourit doucement et passa sa main droite contre sa joue pour la rassurer. **Le capitaine Mayuri Kurotsuchi, celui de la douzième division, a été capable de me sauver et j'ai pu reprendre part au combat. Encore une fois, grâce à ton frère nous avons pu vaincre et sauvé la Soul Society, malheureusement la guerre a causé beaucoup de dégâts, aussi bien humains que matériels. Je me devais de rester là-bas pour aider à tout reconstruire, tout était tellement ravagé que même après quatre ans, nous n'en sommes qu'à la moitié de toutes les réparations. Je** , reprit le détenteur de Hyorinmaru en caressant à l'aide de son pouce les douces lèvres de Karin, comme pour se donner du courage, il entamait la plus dure partie de son explication ; celle durant laquelle il dévoilait à voix haute ses sentiments. Ce n'était pas facile à faire, mais encore une fois, il le devait bien à celle qui avait capturé son coeur. **Le fait de mourir et d'être ensuite transformé en zombie m'a beaucoup marqué et j'ai commencé à me remettre en question. Si je mourrais demain, que me resterait-il ? Ma seule famille sont ma grand-mère et Hinamori, mes amis ne sont que des collègues de travail finalement, je n'ai personne qui m'attend chez moi, personne pour me souhaité bon courage le matin avant d'aller travailler ou m'accueillir le soir. Je n'ai pas une personne qui m'aime plus que tout et que j'aime en retour à la folie. Et tu sais quel visage j'ai vu à cet instant ?** Questionna-t-il d'une manière totalement rhétorique, alors que la plus jeune se contenter de hocher la tête de gauche à droite et de froncer les sourcils à la fois perdue et soucieuse. **Le tien, c'est le tien que j'ai vu Karin. C'était toi. C'est toi depuis presque quatre ans. »**

Le Shinigami termina sa tirade avec passion, ses yeux brillants sous l'émotion tandis qu'il prenait totalement le visage de l'être qu'il aimait en coupe et collaient avec douceur leur front. La belle Kurosaki allait pleurer, elle sentait son cœur se gonfler de joie et sa vue s'embrumer. Jamais personne ne lui avait parlé de cette manière, jamais personne ne s'était autant ouvert pour elle. Certes le jeune homme ne lui avait pas exactement dit qu'il l'aimait, mais elle s'en contre fichait, les derniers mots qu'il avait prononcé étaient bien plus puissants. Que pouvait-elle bien lui répondre après cela ? Karin avait l'impression que ses sentiments étaient ridicules comparés à ceux de Tôshirô, elle ne les avait compris qu'aujourd'hui le capitaine au contraire l'attendait depuis des années à présent. Ses lèvres commencèrent à trembler, son nez à se boucher et des perles salées roulèrent sur ses joues, elle serra avec force les cheveux blancs qu'elle aimait tant, tentant de faire comprendre tout ce qu'elle ressentait au jeune homme. Le dieu de la mort dû sentir les larmes mouiller ses doigts, parce qu'il s'éloigna subitement de la lycéenne, étonné, avant de lui essuyer ses joues et de l'embrasser toujours avec cette même douceur. La footballeuse répondit avec plaisir au baiser que lui offrait Hitsugaya, elle était tellement heureuse, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante de toute sa vie, si bien qu'elle finit par rompre le baiser à force de sourire.

 **« Tu es tellement belle** , chuchota Tôshirô en caressant les racines pleine de sueur de l'adolescente avant de la glisser sur tout sa queue de cheval pendant que la première fille de Isshin et Masaki devenait de plus en plus rouge. **Toutes les fois où je t'ai regardé de loin durant mes passages sur Terre, te regardant t'embellir de jours en jours, te voyant si près de moi et pourtant si loin. Je souhaitais tellement resté à l'écart pour te laisser vivre une vie normale** , soupira avec regret le plus vieux et Karin posa son index sur ses lèvres, ne voulant plus l'entendre parler.

 **-Depuis quand la famille Kurosaki est « normale » ?** Se moqua-t-elle légèrement, les faisant tous les deux glousser avant de reprendre un air sérieux. **Tôshirô, j'espère sincèrement que tu sais à quel point tu comptes pour moi et je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir te le dire avec des mots tu sais bien que ce n'est pas mon point fort, malgré tout je-**

 **-Je peux le voir dans tes magnifiques yeux Karin, j'ai toujours pu voir ce que tu ressentais grâce à eux, ils sont la porte menant à ton âme, alors ne t'inquiète pas pour cela** , la rassura-t-il immédiatement et ils se sourirent mutuellement, avant que la lycéenne ne frissonne violemment, son corps n'étant plus soumis à l'effort, elle poussait ressentir la température glaciale de cette fin de janvier. **Il fait froid, rentrons à la maison.**

 **-Prêt à affronter Ichigo ? »**

La question de la brunette laissait ressortir toute l'inquiétude qu'elle possédait envers l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle connaissait parfaitement son frère et elle craignait le pire pour le capitaine. Au fond d'elle, elle espéra pour une fois que son aîné ne régirait pas sous l'impulsion ou alors que Orihime qui était au courant de son affection pour Tôshirô l'aurait calmé à l'avance. Cependant, Hitsugaya se contenta de hausser les épaules, avec une indifférence qui lui allait à la perfection avant de passer un bras sur ses épaules pour lui tenir un minimum chaud et la rassurer par la même occasion. L'adolescente pouvait sentir à quel point il était stressé, mais aussi à quel point il assumait ses sentiments envers elle et elle n'en fut que plus contente. Ils prirent ensuite la direction de la clinique familiale, à pied et dans un silence agréable, Karin le remerciait silencieusement pour ne pas avoir utilisé le shunpo dans le but de profiter des dernières minutes de sérénité qui leur étaient offertes avant un long moment.

Sur le chemin jusqu'à la maison, Karin regarda attentivement autour d'elle. La neige commençait certes à fondre, mais elle lui semblait toujours -si ce n'était même pas plus- apaisante et époustouflante. Son sourire qui n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvée seule avec Tôshirô s'agrandit. Elle comprenait enfin d'où venait son amour pour l'hiver et pour le pur voile blanc. Toutes les clefs de l'énigme étaient là depuis le début, juste sous son nez et il lui avait fallu presque trois mois pour le comprendre ; elle était tombée follement amoureuse de Tôshirô.


End file.
